Amor Prohibido
by Sly 'Loki' Laufeyson
Summary: La vida trae muchas sorpresas, y nada es lo que parece. 4 ninjas han sido flechados por Cupído, ¿Quién pensaría que un mutante se enamoraría? Y lo más importante... ¿De quién? Parecen estar felices con sus parejas, pero no todo es color arcoíris, problemas, peleas y sorpresas habrán en esta historia, descubran cuáles y el por qué. T-Cest: RaphxLeo, DonniexMikey & ShredderxSplinter
1. Capítulo 1

_Hola soy nueva aqui, este es el primer__Fanfic que he escrito en toda mi corta vida, para empezar, este__Fic contiene yaoi y lemon (en este capítulo no) si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas, y a los que sí pues __**DISFRUTENLO:D**_

Este día era uno como cualquier otro, solo que con más enemigos que vencer, así que como siempre, las tortugas y Splinter salieron de las alcantarillas para ir a derrotarlos.  
Después de la batalla terminaron exhaustos, aunque los contrincantes hayan huido.  
Se fueron a su "Casa" y cuando llegaron Mikey preparó la cena, o mejor dicho la pidió.

Mikey: Listo hermanos, el pedido está hecho.  
Leo: Espero que no demore mucho, me muero de hambre.  
Donnie: Pues eso debe de ser completamente obvio ya que con todo el esfuerzo que empleamos en derrotar a-...  
Todos excepto Donnie: Eso ya lo sabemos.  
Donnie: -;  
Rafa: *va por la cena* Llegó la pizza.. ¿Umhhh?

Una vez dicho esto todos corrieron hacia él, echándosele encima tratando de alcanzar la mayoría de la pizza.  
Habían llegado 4 cajas; cuando Rafa salió del montón se aseguró de tras guardar una caja, se escondió y comenzó a comérsela, aunque por su mala suerte Splinter llegó sigilosamente detrás de él y le quitó 3 rebanadas con un movimiento rápido, se las comió y se fué satisfecho, Rafael no se dio cuenta pero se le hizo raro...  
Le dio igual y se fué a la sala a ver un poco de televisión y relajarse.

Mikey: ayyy creo que comí demasiada pizza *sigue comiendo*  
Leo y Donnie: ¿Y entonces por qué sigues comiendo?  
Mikey: ¡Porque me encantaaaa!  
Donnie: *suspira* ahh, como quieras, me iré a dar un baño.  
Mikey: Si, yo también hermano

(Ellos tienen 2 baños solamente)

Leo: Esta bien, a ver quién sale primero.  
Mikey: pues te aseguro que yo no ;D

Leo se fue a la sala con Rafa y se quedaron viendo la televisión.  
9 minutos después Donnie salió del baño.

Donnie: Leo sigues tu *se va*

Leo se para y se dirige al baño mientras Rafael lo veía de reojo.  
El del antifaz rojo apaga la tele y se dirige al baño en el que entró Leo...

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Capítulo 2

En el capitulo anterior: Leo entra a baйаrse y Rafael lo sigue... (recreacion corta :D)  
Rafael habre lentamente la puerta del baйо y...

Splinter: *aparece de la nada* que estas haciendo, hijo mio?  
Rafael: *asustado* ahh! Emm bueno pues yo...  
Splinter: si?  
Rafa: ehh y-yo so-olo le queria pasar e-el... eh... shampoo!  
Splinter: *extraйаdo por la respuesta* pero ustedes no tienen cabello  
Rafa: ehh a-ah si? Yo pense que Leo si tenia °ͺ°U  
Splinter: pero si ustedes son la misma especie, si tu no tienes cabello tampoco el... :|  
Rafa: ahh ehh bueno pues yo... me tengo que ir *se va corriendo lo mas rápido que puede*  
Leo: *sale del baйо con una toalla* que pasó sensei?  
Splinter: ehh, nada Leonardo, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte  
Leo: hai!  
Splinter se va preocupado pues el sabia muy bien que era lo que trataba de hacer Rafael...  
Mikey: *aun baйаndose* (enserio se tarda mucho) CANTANDOOOO EN EL BAЙО!  
Bueno mejor vayamos con Donnie...  
Donnie: *en su cuarto, poniendose el caparazón* *suspira* ahhh como quisiera que supieras lo que yo siento por ti, aunque... tal vez podria hacer una pócima de amor... si! Eso haré! Pero creo que mejor maйаna para estabilizar mejor mi cerebro... *se acuesta a dormir* zzzzz•••••  
Volvamos con Rafael...  
Rafa: *agitado por correr* ahh, ahh, ahh, wow, eso estuvo cerca, pero me pregunto si sentira lo mismo por mi... zzzzz••••  
De nuevo con Leonardo...  
Leo: *vistiendose para dormir* *bosteza* ahhhh, me pregunto que habra querido Rafa cuando abrio la puerta del baйо... (se acurruca en su cama) *piensa un poco y...* O.O OMG!  
Mikey: *saliendo del baйо, escucha a Leo* *abre la puerta de su habitacion* que ocurre Leo? *preocupado*  
Leo: ehh, nada Mikey... tu... ya deberias de estar dormido, son casi las 4:00 am! (larga pelea)  
Mikey: si, si ya lo se, bueno hasta maйаna ^.^  
Leo: hasta maйаna, hermanito zzzz•••  
Mikey: *cierra la puerta* me pregunto que le habra pasado que no me quiere contar, ;.; y eso que soy su hermano T.T *se va a su cuarto*  
Splinter creo que ya se durmió... pasemos al día siguente...  
Donnie: *suena su alarma* ahora si, manos a la obra... *para el despertador y se va a su laboratorio* Por supuesto que fue primero al baйо, hizo sus nesecidades, se lavo la cara y ahora si ya se fue,  
Mientras Donatello inventa la pócima, sus hermanos se despiertan y salen de sus cuartos... ya estando todos en la sala, exepto donnie, Mikey va por el desayuno...mientras que cierta tortuga entra en el laboratorio de Donnie.  
?: hey Donnie que estas ha...  
Por la impreción que Donatello tuvo, accidentalmente un líquido que ocupaba le cayó a la tortuga que estaba entrando...  
Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

En el capitulo anterior: cierta tortuga entraba al laboratorio de Donnie, mientras éste derramó un líquido sobre el que se adentraba al cuarto, accidentalmente.  
El líquido que derramó era, nada mas y nada menos que, la pócima de amor...  
?: *tono preocupado* ehh que se supone que es esto?  
Donnie: *pensando: si! Por lo menos me ahorraste un trabajo hermano* no te preocupes, era mi soda ͺ  
?: de color rojo? *Dudoso*  
Donnie: era de tutti-fruti  
?: ok?  
Mikey: *Gritando* DONNIEEEE, LEOOOOO, A DESAYUNAAAAAR  
Donnie: sera mejor que vayamos, tengo mucha hambre *camina rápido*  
Leo: *no avanza* *pensando: dudo mucho que esto sea una soda, y... ¿por qué huele a pétalos de rosa? Sera mejor que me vaya a dar un baйо, claro despues de desayunar* *se dirige con los demás*  
En el comedor...  
Rafa: al fin llegas hermano, ¿por que te tardaste mucho?  
Mikey: ¿y por que hueles a perfume de mujer? Ehhh?  
Donnie: *callado*  
Leo: no es nada de gravedad, solo, comeré y me daré un baйо, no quiero oler así  
Mikey: claro, será lo mejor... йам йам йам *comiendo*  
Mientras Donnie, Rafa, Mikey y Leo comían, Splinter veía su telenovela (xD)  
Splinter: *super concentrado* *hablando con la televisión* No Janeth, no lo aceptes, él te esta engaйаиdo...  
Una vez terminada la hora del desayuno, Donnie esperaba resultados de su pócima, Rafa esperaba el momento a que Leo se metiera a baйаr y Mikey esperaba... ehhh... no se que esperaba, pero algo ansiaba; mientras ellos esperaban, Leo aún no terminaba de comer...  
Leo: *viendo como sus hermanos lo observavan* ¿que tanto me ven? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?  
Sus hermanos no contestaron asi que...  
Leo: emmm creo que mejor me voy... *comiendo lo último de su platillo* *se va al baйо de nuevo*  
Todos permanecian callados, Rafa observava cada movimiento que Leo elaboraba, hasta que habló...  
Rafa: emmm creo que yo tambien me iré a dar un baйо  
Mikey: ok Rafa, por mientras yo recojeré la mesa, Donnie, me ayudarías?  
Donnie: *muy adentro en sus pensamientos*...  
Mikey: Donnie?  
Donnie: ...  
Mikey: DONATELLO!  
Donnie: AHH! Que nesecitas Mikey?  
Mikey: que si me ayudas a recojer aquí  
Donnie: sisi, pero no me vuelvas a asustar  
Mikey: pues tu no me vuelvas a ignorar!  
Donnie: okok, perdon, ya te ayudo *se pone a recojer algunos platos del comedor*  
Mikey: *le ayuda con los demas y se dirije a la cocina con Donnie*  
En la cocina Mikey le pide que se siente sobre la mesa de se encuentra ahi  
Donnie: y para que quieres que me sie...uhmmm?!  
Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

TMNT Amor Prohibido: parte 4

En el capitulo anterior: Donnie: Mikey, para que quieres que me sie...umhhh?

En ese momento Donnie estaba confundido, preocupado y con cara de "WTF"; la razón del porque estaba asi era porque... ya lo averiguarán, o mejor escrito, se los diré despues...  
Rafa: *intentando entrar al baйо con Leo; otra vez* *logra entrar* emmm hola Leo, yoo vine a visitarte porque... emmm pues... queria decirte que yo...  
Splinter: *lo interrumpe* tu que Rafael?  
Rafa estaba que se le caía la cara de vergüenza por no fijarse bien en que baйо se metió su hermano, en cambio se metio al de su sensei...  
Splinter: y bien?  
Rafael: *en su mente: WTF! MIERDA, ME EQUIVOQUE!* ehhh... *con voz rápida* ya me voy *se va lo mas rápido que puede, otra vez*  
Splinter: ese chico esta loco *sigue baйаndose*  
Mientras, Leo estaba en el otro baйо  
Leonardo: espero que con este baйо se me quite eso que me hechó Donnie *tallandose el cuerpo* *se enjuaga* *suspira* ahhhh, asi esta mejor *sale de la ducha y se enreda una toalla en la cintura* wow pero que hora es? Tengo mucho sueйо...  
Leo se dirige a su cuarto, se pone el caparazón y apenas tocó la cama, se durmió... vayamos a la cocina ^ͺ^  
Mikey:...  
Donnie:...!?  
Bueno como se los "prometi"; Mikey habia besado a Donnie por sorpesa y éste, pues que otra reacción iba a tener...  
Mikey: *se separa* ah! *asustado por lo que hizo* *se va*  
Donnie: *reacciona* No! Mikey, espera!  
Mikey corria a toda velocidad con tal de no ver la reacción de Donnie pero choca con Rafa por no ver el camino...  
Mikey: Rafa? Que haces aqui escondido?  
Rafael: y tu que haces aqui de entrometido? Ademas por que estas tan sonrojado?  
Mikey: s-sonrojado? Y-yo? No! Que va, ya te esta fallando esa vista hermano, emm... bueno, adios *se va corriendo*  
Rafa: *pensando: que estará escondiendo*  
Donnie: *sale de la cocina y ve a Rafael* Rafa, has visto a Mikey?  
Rafa: emm si, acaba de salir corriendo, pues que te hizo esta vez?  
Donnie: emm... nada, solo, quiero hablar con el...  
Splinter: RAFAEL DONDE ESTAS? TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO MUY SERIAMENTE  
Donnie: creo que tienes problemas mayores, bueno adiós *se va*  
Mikey: *se hacerca al laboratorio de Donnie y ve uno de sus planes* pócima de amor? Hmmm, me pregunto para quien será... tal vez sea para Abril *se entristece*  
Mientras Mikey se escondia, Leo teniá sueйоs extraйоs...  
Splinter: AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS POR QUE ESTAS TAN APEGADO A LEONARDO?!  
Rafa: gulp!  
Donatello por fin encuenta a Mikey, lo ve distraido leyendo sus planes...  
Donnie: Mikey...  
Mikey: Donnie? Ahh, hola jeje *se hacerca a un rincon*  
Donnie:... *lo acorrala*  
Mikey: *tono preocupado y asustado* ehh que me vas a hacer Donnie ~...  
Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 5

_En el capítulo anterior:  
Mikey: *se acerca a un rincón*  
Donnie: ...*lo acorrala*_

Mikey: *Tono preocupado y asustado* Ehh que me vas a hacer Donnie ~...

Con Leo...  
En los sueños de Leonardo: *Donnie y él estaban en la cocina, preparando algo para comer, entonces, Leo se acerca a Donnie y éste por impulso, besa a la tortuga con antifaz azul y... despierta*  
Leo: *se despierta de golpe* AHHH! *Hablando solo* ¡¿P-pero que rayos estaba soñando?! Donnie... ¡¿Me había besado?! Ok, mira el lado bueno Leonardito... solo fue un sueño..., eso es todo *se levanta* ay, mi cabeza, creo que eso me afectó mucho *camina a la puerta de su habitación* espero que Donnie tenga algo para el dolor.

Vamos a ver cómo está Rafael...  
Rafa: GULP!  
Splinter: muy bien, si no me quieres decir no me digas...  
Rafa: *pensando: fiuuuuu*  
Splinter: pero yo ya se la razón *se va*  
Rafa: *pensando: ¡WTF!* O.O  
Splinter: *pensando: bueno, pues no lo culpo...*

Con Mikey y Donnie...  
Donnie: *acorralando a Mikey*  
Mikey: *asustado* Ehh  
Donnie: *se pone a su altura* *se acerca a su cara* *lo besa*  
Mikey: ¡¿…?! *Sigue el beso*  
Donnie: *se separa* *le sonríe*  
Mikey: *confundido* *y pregunta* ¿q-que fue e-eso?  
Donnie: Shh, no digas nada *lo carga y lo lleva a la mesa de su laboratorio* *tira todo lo que está arriba de la mesa* *acuesta a Mikey*  
Mikey: *nervioso pero seguro*  
Donnie: *se pone encima de él*  
Mikey: *se acerca a sus labios* *lo besa, de nuevo*  
Donnie: *se separa* *empieza a besar su cuello*  
Mikey: mph... *gime ahogadamente*  
Leo pasa cerca de ahí y los ve...  
Leo: *Les grita* ¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!?

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo 6

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 6

_En el capítulo anterior:  
Donnie: *empieza a besar su cuello*  
Mikey: mph... *gime ahogadamente*  
Leonardo pasa por ahí y les grita  
Leo: *Les grita* ¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!?_

Mikey reacciona primero y empuja a Donnie de encima y lo deja caer de la mesa...  
Donnie: *en el piso* ¡Auch!  
Leo: *viendo semi-enojado* ¡¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes?! *Se acerca a ellos*  
Mikey: *encima de la mesa, sentado* emmm nada, nada solo... estábamos... ehhhh  
Donnie: *aun en el piso* estábamos... jugando... *con sonrisa de idiota xD*  
Leo: ¿Ah, sí?, ¿Como a qué? *Enojado*  
Mikey: Ehh... como a... simular un yaoi...  
Donnie: 0_o  
Leo: ese "Juego" no existe...  
Mikey: ¡Claro que sí! Quieres que te enseñe? *Sonrisa semi-inocente*  
Leo: O.O ¡No Mikey!  
Donnie: *se va a escondidas de ahí*  
Mikey: bueno entonces no sabrás como se juega *sonríe*  
Leo: mejor me voy... *se va*  
Mikey: bueno pues yo también me voy

Con Rafa...  
Rafael: *en su cuarto* *hablando solo* ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que Splinter sepa la verdadera razón?! Puede que deduzca otra y no la que pienso... o tal vez sea la real... o no se... ni siquiera sé si lo que siento por él es verdadero...

Dejemos a Rafael con sus dudas y vamos a otra parte... por cierto, si preguntan la hora, son las 7:40 pm  
Leo: *Caminando con Mikey a la cocina*  
Mikey: ¿Te enseño?  
Leo: no  
Mikey: ¿Te enseño?  
Leo: ¡No!  
Mikey: ¿Te enseño?  
Leo: ¡Que no Mikey! No quiero saber cómo se "juega" y no quiero seguir hablando de eso...  
Mikey: ok...  
Leo: ...  
Mikey: ... ¿Te enseño?  
Leo: si me enseñaras... ¿Me dejarías en paz?  
Mikey: tal vez, puede ser, no se, a lo mejor, quien sabe...  
Leo: *lo interrumpe* está bien, está bien, ya entendí...  
Mikey: *lo empuja* *cae al piso*  
Leo: ¡Auch!...  
Mikey: *se pone arriba de él* ahora si hermano, te enseñaré...  
Leo: O.O

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Capítulo 7

TMNT Amor Prohibido: parte 7

En el capitulo anterior: Mikey: *empuja a Leonardo, cae al piso*  
Leo: auch!  
Mikey: *se pone encima de el* ahora si hermano, te enseñaré...

Mikey: ahora si hermano, te enseйаre... a preparar tu propia pizza!  
Leo: *asustado y enojado* PERO QUE RAYOS! ME ASUSTASTE MIKEY!  
Mikey: pues que pensabas que te iba a hacer ehh? Leonardo pervertido... *se dirige a la entrada de la cocina*  
Leo: *sonrrojado y apenado* *pensando: cualquiera pensaria que me violaría, empezando contigo... si tu!, el que tiene ojos, el que esta leyendo esto...*  
Mikey: *lo saca de sus pensamientos* ejem! Leo? Quieres que te enseñe?  
Leo: a-aah que?  
Mikey: sigues pensando en eso? Ya sacatelo de la cabeza!  
Leo: pues tu tienes la culpa! Ya me dejaste traumado  
Mikey: ¬¬**  
Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, Donnie se encontraba confundido...  
Donnie: *en su cuarto* *hablando solo* pero que fue lo que me sucedió?! Se supone que hice la pócima de amor para que Leo se enamorara de mi, por lo tanto, Mikey... gusta de mi?! Y... talvez a mi tambien me gusta él, pues si, si no no hubiera hecho eso... CASI LO VIOLO! Bueno, no tanto, porque apenas empezé y ya estaba gimiendo, osea que si le estaba gustando lo que le hacia... Ay no pero que vergüenza que Leo nos haya visto... espero que no se lo diga a Rafa o a Splinter...  
Vayamos ahora con Rafael:  
Rafa: pues entonces no me quedará de otra, tendré que decirselo... o/./o, pero, y si me rechaza? Que tal si él no siente lo mismo por mi? *se queda pensando un rato* podría hablar con Donnie y él me ayudaría *va a buscar a Donnie*  
Ahora vayamos con Mikey y Leo:  
Mikey: entonces te enseño o no?  
Leo: si! Enseñame  
Mikey: ok, primero preparas la masa... *unas instrucciones muy largas mas tarde* que tal quedó?  
Leo: perfecta!  
Mikey: *saca la suya del horno* muy bien ahora vayamos a cenar...  
Leo: *camina hacia el comedor*  
Mikey: *grita* Rafaeeeel! Donatelloooo! A cenaaaar  
Los nombrados llegan como rayo al comedor...  
Donnie y Rafa: ya estamos aqui  
Mikey: ya me di cuenta...  
Leo: falta Splinter... iré a buscarlo *se va*  
Mikey: perfecto! Mas pizza para nosotros  
Leo va hacia la habitación de Splinter y se encuentra con algo desagradable, para él  
Leo: Splinter?!  
El nombrado estaba mas...

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 8  
_En el capitulo anterior: Leo va hacia la habitación de Splinter y se encuentra con algo desagradable, para él_  
_Leo: Splinter?!_  
_El nombrado estaba mas..._

Rafa: hey por que tarda tanto Leo?  
Donnie: pues yo que se, ve a buscarlo tu  
Rafa: esta bien, pero no se coman mi pizza  
Mikey: ok adios hermanito *tratando de agarrar la pizza de Rafa*  
Rafa: *se va*  
Donnie: *ve a Mikey tratando de robar pizza* no Mikey! Deja la de Rafa, tu tienes la tuya  
Mikey: *sonido de perrito regañado*  
Donnie:  
Mikey: o-oye Donnie...  
Donnie: si? *Comiendo*  
Mikey: cuando terminarias de "jugar" conmigo? Te quedaste a medias  
Donnie: O/./O q-querias c-cont-tinua-ar? *Tono tembloroso*  
Mikey: emm si? *Sonrisa inocente*  
Donnie: *pensando: pero que le pasa a este chico? Solo piensa en hacer...eso, tu ya sabes que es*  
Mikey: emm Donnie? Mikey a Donnie, Mikey a Donnie, Huston me escucha?  
Donnie: *sigue pensando*  
Mikey: DONATELLO!  
Donnie: AHHHH! Ya te dije que no hicieras eso!  
Mikey: y yo te dije que no me volvieras a ignorar! Ahora respondeme cuando me haras la sodomia!  
Donnie: Mikey, ya callate, y no lo haré porque eso seria incesto  
Mikey: *calmado y con voz triste* que me importa, yo solo quiero pertenecerte *se va*  
Donnie: *se queda solo* agh genial, solo por respetar las leyes del amor me sucede esto...  
Que fuerte carnal, que fuerte! Bueno vayamos ahora con los hermanos y su sensei...  
Rafa: Leo donde estas?  
Leo: *en shock*  
Rafa: *ve a Leonardo* Leo que haces aaaa-aaaa *ve a Splinter*  
Splinter: estaba mas...guapo que nunca! (Ay pos que creyeron)  
Rafa y Leo: *en shock* pero que!?  
Splinter: *los escucha* ah, hola hijos mios  
Rafa: pero que te pasó sensei  
Leo: saldras?  
Splinter: ehhh bueno, pues si, por que?  
Leo: porque usted nunca sale, solo cuando hay peleas fuertes, ademas le hablamos primero al quesofono...  
Splinter: hablando de queso... ire por uno... *se va*  
Rafa: ok Leo, si nuestro sensei saldra es porque...  
Leo: porque...tiene una cita!  
Rafa y Leo: OMG!  
Con Splinter y Donnie...  
Donnie: *pensando en algo*  
Splinter: *llega y ve a Donnie* que te pasa Donatello? *Se dirije al refrijerador*  
Donnie: ehh, no es nada sensei...  
Splinter: *saca un quesito* *cierra el refrigerador* vamos, puedes confiar en mi  
Donnie: no, no es nada de importancia *tono poco triste* *ve a Splinter* O.O saldra maestro?  
Splinter: si, bueno no te obligare a que me digas algo que no quieres, ok adios hijo... *se va*  
Donnie: a donde ira tan elegante? Talvez tiene una cita jeje, me pregunto quien será...

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Chapter 9

TMNT Forbidden Love: Capítulo 9

_En el capitulo anterior:_  
_Donnie: a donde irá Splinter tan elegante? Tal vez tiene una cita, me pregunto quien será... __bueno eso puede esperar, *se levanta de la mesa* ire a ver a Mikey a ver como está *se dirige a su cuarto*_

Con MiguelAngel...  
Mikey: *en su cuarto* por que Donnie? Por que no me amas como yo a ti? *Llorando*  
Entra Donnie...  
Donnie: Mikey? *Lo ve llorando* estas bien? *Preocupado*  
Mikey: *secandose las lagrimas* sniff, si, estoy bien *tono triste*  
Donnie: no lo creo *se hinca* (no se como se escribe) vamos Mikey, no estes triste  
Mikey: no tengo una razon para estar feliz  
Donnie: estas seguro?  
Mikey: a que te refieres?  
Donnie: a que lo que mas quieres, te puede levantar el animo *mirada lujuriosa*  
Mikey: pero tu no quieres *tono muy triste* entonces, como se hará realidad?  
Donnie: *se le prende un foquito a lado de su cabeza* mira Mikey, primero tranquilizate, en 1/2 hora vendré a verte, y necesito que estes tranquilo, de acuerdo?  
Mikey: sniff, de acuerdo  
Donnie: muy bien, no salgas de aqui *se levanta* *se dirige a la puerta* *se va del cuarto*  
Mikey: *hablando solo* ok Miguelito, sniff, tranquilizate y espera que Donnie venga por ti...  
Con los shockeados:  
Leo: quien será su pareja?  
Rafa: por que no nos habia dicho antes?  
Leo: tenemos que decirles a Mikey y a Donnie  
Rafa: tal vez ellos si sepan  
Leo: yo iré con Donnie *camina*  
Rafa: ok *camina*  
Mikey estaba en su cama, acostado, jugando con el t-phone... llega Rafa...  
Rafael: *toca la puerta* Mikey, estas aqui? *La abre*  
Mikey: oh, hola Rafa *sin dejar de jugar*  
Rafa: que haces hermanito?  
Mikey: juego ^ͺ^ *le pone pausa*  
Rafa: dime algo Mikey, tu sabes quien es la pareja de Splinter?  
Mikey: apoco el tiene pareja?  
Rafa: s-si, no sabias?  
Mikey: nop  
Rafa: ok, *camina hacia la puerta* adiós Mikey *cierra la puerta*  
Mikey: *sigue jugando* adiós Rafa  
Rafa: *afuera del cuarto* por que Mikey estará encerrado en su cuarto, si siempre esta afuera de él? Se me hace extraño *camina hacia donde estaban Leo y Donnie*  
Ahora volvamos a donde estaban Leo y Donnie:  
Leo: *ve a Donatello con un plan en la mano* hola Donnie  
Donnie: *se asusta y esconde el plan* h-hola Leo  
Leo: que tenias en la mano? *intrigado*  
Donnie: ehh nada, nada, no es nada, yyy dime a que viniste aqui?  
Leo: hmmm, vine a preguntarte que si por casualidad, tu sabes quien es la pareja de Splinter?  
Donnie: ummm, no, solo lo vi que salio galán a no se donde, ah, y con un quesito en la mano  
Leo: crees que deberiamos preocuparnos?  
Donnie: depende de si tu quisieras tener una madre?  
Leo: yo no, porque luego estaria diciendo: *con voz de mujer* duermete temprano, ten cuidado al cruzar la calle, dobla tu "ropa", cepillate los dientes, cuida a tus hermanos, etc, etc, etc...  
Donnie: si, tienes razón, bueno ya es todo lo que me querias preguntar verdad? Asi que, no es que te corra pero, te podrias ir de aqui?  
Leo: owww, esta bien, *caminando hacia la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie* adiós Donita jeje *se va*  
Donnie: *enojado* grrrr *cierra la puerta de su laboratorio* *hablando solo* muy bien manos a la obra  
En la sala a las 8:17 pm...  
Leo: hey! Rafa! Te dijo algo Mikey?  
Rafa: nou, y Donnie?  
Leo: me dijo que solamente lo vio salir con un quesito en la mano  
Rafa: ok, eso fue todo?  
Leo: pues si, y dime, tu quisieras una madre?  
Rafa: mmm, no, asi vivimos bien, y ni para que moverle *ve a Leo con cara de duda* estas bien?  
Leo: si, solo que...me intriga saber que es lo que planea Donnie  
Rafa: por que lo dices?  
Leo: porque tenia un plan en las manos, pero no me lo quiso enseñar...  
Con Splinter...  
Splinter: ya estoy aqui  
?: perfecto, me acompañarias a mi guarida cariño?  
Splinter: claro que si

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Capítulo 10

**A****_dvertencia: _**_Este capítulo contiene lemon yaoi __**Donatello x Miguelangel**__ moderado (supongo) asi que si no les gusta esto por favor no lo lean, bien, diviertanse leyendo..._

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 10

_En el capitulo anterior: _  
_Splinter: ya estoy aqui_  
_?: perfecto, me acompañarias a mi guarida cariño?_  
_Splinter: claro que si_

?: muy bien, sigueme *camina*  
Splinter: *camina a su lado*  
En la alcantarilla...  
Rafa: y tu crees que ese plan sea algo preocupante?  
Leo: no lo se, tal vez si, porque si no lo fuera, no lo hubiera escondido  
Rafa: hmmm, le preguntaré *camina hacia el laboratorio de Donnie*  
En el lab. de Donatello...  
Donnie: *instalando, quitando, mejorando y limpiando cosas* ya casi termino, me quedan 8 minutos  
Rafa: *toca la puerta* Donnieee! Abre esta puerta!  
Donnie: p-para que?  
Rafa: nesecito hablar contigo!  
Donnie: ya voy, espera *acomodando la penultima cosa*  
Rafa: DONATELLO!  
Donnie: YA VOY! *habre un poco la puerta y asoma la cabeza* que quieres Rafa? *molesto*  
Rafa: que es lo que estas haciendo? *se cruza de brazos*  
Donnie: y-yo?  
Rafa: *sarcastico* nooo! Que va, le pregunto a la señora de las galletas de la fortuna...  
Donnie:  
Rafa: si Donnie, a ti te pregunto  
Donnie: am, bueno pues... yo... *con voz muy rápida* adiós *cierra la puerta*  
Rafa: -_-U *va con Leo*  
Leo: y bien? Te dijo algo?  
Rafa: no, pero si a ti ni a mi, nos quiere decir, a Mikey puede que si...  
Leo y Rafa: naaaaaa, lo dudo al 100%  
Volvamos al laboratorio de Donnie...  
Donnie: y este detallito... listo! Ahora a hablarle a Mikey...  
Mikey: *viendo el reloj* hmm son las 8:34 pm *suena su celular* *contesta* halooo  
Donnie: listo Mikey?  
Mikey: quies es?  
Donnie: soy yo Donatello  
Mikey: que nesecitas hermano?  
Donnie: que si ya estas listo  
Mikey: *asintiendo* listo... para que? *Preguntando inocentemente*  
Donnie: ya verás, ve a mi laboratorio en 3 minutos ok, au revoir...  
Mikey: adiós *cuelga* me pregunto para que quiere que vaya a su laboratorio, bueno a esperar un poquito más *empieza a jugar*  
Donnie: perfecto, hoy pasará la mejor noche de su adolescente vida...  
Si quieren saber lo que hacia Donnie se los diré, el preparaba su laboratorio como una habitación romantica para él y Mikey, ya se imaginarán lo que pasará.  
3 minutos después...  
Mikey: ahora si *sale de su habitación al lab. de Donnie* *llega y toca la puerta*  
Donnie: *habre la puerta* hola Mikey, esto que verás es para ti, espero que te guste ^ͺ^ *lo deja pasar*  
Mikey: *entra y se queda viendo el lugar* (la habitacion, como ustedes se la quieran imaginar) wow, esto... es para mi?  
Donnie: *cierra la puerta con llave* si, te gusta? *con voz sensual*  
Mikey: claro que si *contestando de la misma manera*  
Donnie: *se hacerca a Mikey y lo besa apasionadamente*  
Mikey: *sigue el beso*  
Donnie: *lo dirige hacia la cama* aun quieres hacer esto Mikey?  
Mikey: *acostado* porsupuesto!  
Donnie: *lo vuelve a besar y le empieza a quitar el caparazón (xD)*  
Mikey: *hace lo mismo*  
(Narro yo)  
una vez desnudos los 2, Donnie comienza a besar, lamer y chupar el cuello de Mikey, éste solo gemia.  
Donnie comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna suavemente, Mikey se retorcia de placer, ya que era su primera vez, el del antifaz morado comenzó a decender dejando un camino de saliva por su cuerpo, dejó de acariciarle para lamerle su miembro, subia y bajaba lentamente; Mikey lo disfrutaba al 1000% y se corrió en la boca de su pareja, a Donnie no le importó, se tragó todo el líquido y siguió con su trabajo  
Mikey: ahh Donnie sigue!  
Dejó de lamerlo y comenzó a masturbarlo  
Donnie: te gusta eh? *Sin dejar de hacer su handjob* (creo que asi se escribe)  
Mikey: *gimiendo* ah, si, ah, no, pares, ah, ah, mhm, Donnie, no, aguanto, más, ahh! *se corre* *respira agitadamente*  
Donnie: esto me gusta, pero apenas va empezando... *se acomoda arriba de Mikey al lado contrario de él* ahora es tu turno...  
Mikey: de acuerdo  
El menor comenzó a lamerle el pene a su hermano mientras que el seme dilataba su entrada  
Donnie: oh Mikey, sigue!  
Mikey: no me detendré *le da pequeños mordiscos*  
Donnie: ah! Mmh *sigue lamiendo la entrada de su hermano*  
Mikey aumentó el ritmo e hizo que su hermano se corriera...  
Donnie: ahhh! *Respira agitado* *Se levanta* *coloca a su hermano boca arriba* estas listo Mikey?  
Mikey: s-si  
Donnie comenzó a meter su pene lentamente en la entrada de Mikey  
Mikey: ahhh! Mhmmm!  
Donnie: *lo deja un momento así* calmate Mikey, te acostumbrarás  
Mikey: mhhm, o-k ^~^  
Donnie comenzó a moverse lentamente, su hermano gemía de dolor y placer, pero el dolor fué desapareciendo  
Mikey: ah, Donnie, mas, rápido *gimiendo*  
Donnie obedeció y comenzó a embestirlo  
Mikey: ahh! Mm, ahh!  
El uke queria sentir el mayor placer posible y comenzó a masturbarse  
Donnie: *gimiendo*  
Mikey: *masturbandose* ah, Donnie, más, rápido, ah, ah, ah!  
Donnie: ah! Mikey, ya, no, aguanto, más!...  
Mikey y Donnie: AHHHH!  
Mikey se corrió en el pecho de su hermano y un poco en el de él y Donnie dentro de su hermano, saca su miembro y se acuestan uno al lado del otro agotados por tanto esfuerzo físico...  
Donnie: *respirando agotado* te amo Mikey  
Mikey: *respirando agitado* yo tambien Donnie  
Y los dos se quedan en un profundo sueño

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Capítulo 11

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 11

_En el capitulo anterior: _  
_Donnie: *respirando agotado* te amo Mikey_  
_Mikey: *respirando agitado* yo tambien Donnie  
Y se quedan dormidos (ya que sea rápido)_

Regresemos a donde los yaoistas hacian su yaoi, pero iremos con Rafa y Leo  
Rafa: *escucha gemidos* e-escuchas eso Leo  
Leo: *tambien los escucha* eee si... creo que son Mikey y Donnie  
Rafa: crees?! CREES?! SON ELLOS! son los unicos que faltan aqui! Aparte de Splinter claro... *se queda pensando*  
Leo: *se imagina lo que piensa Rafa* ooohh noo Rafa, no es lo que piensas...o si?  
Rafa: por supuesto que si! Recuerda de tal palo tal... Splinter!  
Leo: Entonces eso significa que...  
Rafa: yessss  
Leo: y tambien significa...  
Rafa: sip!  
Leo: ay no! Yo no quiero ser así!  
Rafa: ya te daras cuenta hermano, ya te daras cuenta *se va*  
Leo:... OMG! No puede ser cierto!  
Rafa: *sigue escuchando gemidos* ay pero enserio, que les pasa?  
Leo: *se hacerca a Rafa* tu tambien los sigues escuchando?  
Rafa: sii!  
Leo: bueno pues...yo me voy *tono misterioso* *se hacerca a la puerta de los sonidos yaoistas* (xD)  
Rafa: hmmm *lo sigue*  
Leo: *comienza a abrir la puerta lentamente*  
Rafa: *llega por sorpresa* LEO!  
Leo: AAAHHHH! Que quieres Rafa?  
Rafa: que estabas haciendo?!  
Leo: apppffss... yo? No estaba haciendo nada...  
Rafa: entonces por que estas tan pegado a la puerta del cuarto yaoista? (xDDDD)  
Leo: aaeepposs, poss, pues me da curiosidad!  
Rafa: por ahi hubieras comenzado desde un principio...  
Leo: ^~^ *esperando un golpe*  
Rafa: yo te acompaño  
Leo: ehhh? *confundido* y cual es tu razón?  
Rafa: quiero ver que tal lo hacen, y si Donnie no la tiene chiquita (jajajaja)  
Leo: hmm ~ ya veo... bueno, hay que averigüarlo  
Rafa: ok, abre la puerta entonces  
Leo: *la empieza a abrir lentamente* *asoma su cabeza*  
Rafa: *hace lo mismo* -~- *saca su cabeza* ahww ya se acabó...  
Leo: *tambien saca su cabeza* *la vuelve a cerrar* creo que llegamos tarde...  
Rafa: ya me di cuenta... bueno iré a dsrme un baño, solo de imaginarme a esos dos yaoistas ya me dio... bluagrg ^~° *se va*  
Leo: *se espera un rato...lo sigue*

En la guarida de ? (Por favor se los suplico, no me maten por lo que escribiré a continuación)

Estaban Splinter y ? en una mesa lo mas formal posible, charlando...

?: de verdad me amas Splinter?  
Splinter: claro que si, jamas te mentiria, Oroku Saki...

**_Continuará..._**


	12. Chapter 12

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 12

_En el capitulo anterior:_  
_?: de verdad me amas Splinter?_  
_Splinter: claro que si, jamas te mentiria, Oroku Saki..._

Destructor: yo tambien te amo, Splinter  
Splinter: emm bueno ya me tengo que ir porque deje a mis hijos solos... adiós  
Destructor: ok hasta mañana *lo ve salir* *suspira* ahhh, no sabes cuanto te amo (nota: este es un destructor bueno y con sentimientos ok?)  
Karai: *entra* ya se fue tu amante, padre?  
Destructor: CALLATE Karai, ya te he dicho que el no es mi amante  
Karai: *asustada* ah, si padre °-°  
Destructor: mas te vale no volver a hablar asi de Splinter, no me importa que seas mi hija {exepto en esta parte, no es bueno}  
Karai: *se va de ahi* aghh, se que ese "amor" no es real, pero si le sigo insistiendo, no quiero ni imaginarme lo qu me hará *triste*

En las alcantarillas:  
Splinter: *llega* hijos mios, he llegado, hmmm en donde se habran metido? Mejor voy a buscarlos  
Rafa: *dentro de el baño* ahh nada mas bien que una ducha, aparte de aplastar robots *se queda pensando*  
Leo: *no muy lejos de ahi* hmm  
Splinter: *atras de Leo* que estas haciendo Leonardo  
Leo: ahhhh! *del susto se desmaya* xwx  
Splinter: creo que debo de dejar de hacer eso... espero que despierte pronto *va hacia el laboratorio de Donnie*  
Donnie: *despierta* *bosteza* ahhhh, ire por un vaso con agua *se levanta* oh si, mi caparazón *se lo pone* listo ahora... *tocan la puerta*  
Splinter: Donnie? Estas aqui dentro?  
Donnie: eh, eh si, q-que nesecita s-sen-sei?  
Splinter: nesecito que habras esta puerta  
Donnie: eehh, ya voy *se hacerca a la puerta la abre un poco y saca su cabeza* ahora si, que nesecita? *Con sonrisa de idiota*  
Splinter: nesecito platicar contigo sobre un tema importante  
Donnie: ah, este b-bueno, v-vamos a la sala s-sensei... *empujandolo hacia la sala*  
Splinter: *camina por si mismo* *llegan a la sala*  
Donnie: ahora si maestro, de que queria platicar conmigo? *nervioso*  
Splinter: bueno, la primera razón por la que te hable era para ver si,Leonardo, se encuentra bien...  
Donnie: *lo ve desmayado* pues que le pasó?!  
Splinter: -_-U eh, eh, bueno, mejor vamos a la 2° razon  
Donnie: o-ok... si usted lo dice...  
Splinter: bueno es que... si me viste que sali, no?  
{Rafa sale de bañarse, se hacerca a ellos y se esconde}  
Donnie: s-si, y creo que eso fue una cita, no es asi... Sensei?  
Splinter: pues algo asi...  
Donnie: y como se llama la chica, eh sensei, eh? Ehhh?  
Splinter: m-mas bien es un...  
Donnie: *lo interrumpe* entonces es una rata? *Mirada confundida*  
Splinter: no, no es una chica ni una rata  
Donnie: entonces una abuelita? *Pensando: espero que este ciega, o saldra corriendo*  
Splinter: no Donatello es un hombre  
Donnie: QUEEEEEEEEEEE {tono francés} *2 HOGAS MAS TAGDE* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Le tapa la boca*  
Splinter: sshhhh! No hagas ruido, no quiero que tus hermanos se den cuenta *le destapa la boca*  
Rafa: O.O *se va de ahi*  
Donnie: *tratando de no gritar* pero que?! *En voz baja*  
Splinter: ya sabia que reaccionarias asi, pero no es lo que piensas  
Donnie: pero no estoy pensando en nada  
Splinter: ah, bueno, es que esto no es sincero, mas bien es un truco para asi apuñalarlo por la espalda  
Donnie: ese plan me gusta, pero... es muy feo jugar con los sentimientos de los demas... aunque si se trata de un enemigo... no importa jeje, bueno es lo que yo pienso  
Splinter: me alegra que me hayas entendido hijo, solo no se lo digas a tus hermanos aun, de acuerdo?  
Donnie: de acuerdo  
Splinter: por cierto, hay quesitos en el refrigerador?  
Donnie: -ͺ- si, el refri esta en mi laboratorio O.O *se tapa la boca*  
Splinter: ok gracias por decirme *se dirige al laboratorio de Donnie*  
En el estaban todas las cosas que ocupo para hacer la mejor noche de su vida con Mikey...

**_Continuará..._**


	13. Chapter 13

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 13

_En el capitulo anterior:_  
_Splinter se dirigia al laboratorio por un quesito en el refri donde Donnie tenia todas las cosas que utilizó para la mejor noche de su vida con Mikey_

Donnie: espere sensei!  
Splinter: *se detiene* que sucede?  
Donnie: y-yo iré por su quesito, usted sientese y pongase comodo *empieza a mullir un cojin* debe de estar muy cansado, camino mucho desde con destructor hasta la alcantarilla  
Splinter: *se hacerca a el sillón* bueno... gracias Donatello *se sienta*  
Donnie: no hay de que *va corriendo por un quesito* *regresa*  
Donnie: a-aqui tiene maestro  
Splinter: *comienza a comerselo* (el queso, a donnie no)

En la habitacion de Rafael...  
Rafa: como que Splinter anda con Destructor?! Eso no puede ser posible, o si? En ese caso no es nuestro enemigo, o si? Splinter no lo ama de verdad, o si? Esto no es una broma, o si? Espero que si, por lo pronto se lo diré a Leo *sale de su habitacion* *comienza a buscarlo*

Con Leonardo...  
Leo: *desmayado cerca de los baños*  
Rafa: *ve a Leo desmayado* LEO! *se hacerca corriendo hacia el* *lo toma en brazos* Leo despierta  
Leo: x.x *delirando* los... amo... hermanos  
Rafa: ^_° *semi-sonrrojado* despertaras de una u otra manera... *lo cachetea*  
Leo: *despierta* aaauuch... Rafa? Por que me golpeas?  
Rafa: tenia que despertarte, nesecito decirte y preguntarte algo  
Leo: yo tambien nesecito preguntarte algo  
Rafa: y que es?  
Leo: podrias bajarme por favor?  
Rafa: *se sonrroja un poco mas* a si, lo siento *lo deja delicadamente en el suelo*  
Leo: gracias... y dime que nesecitas?  
Rafa: ¿tu deliras cuando te desmayas?  
Leo: que yo sepa pues quien sabe, por que lo preguntas?  
Rafa: ehhh, no, por nada bueno ahora preparate para lo que escucharas  
Leo: tan fuerte es? Quiero oirlo  
Rafa: bueno es que Splinter tiene pareja y es...  
Leo: *lo interrumpe* es una abuelita!  
Rafa: *pensando: por que Donnie y Leo dijeron lo mismo* emmm no... es... destructor...  
Leo: QUE?! E-enserio? P-por que?  
Rafa: y crees que yo se?  
Leo: pudiste haberlo sabido  
Rafa: como?  
Leo: preguntando  
Rafa: pos ahhh... aunque... eso es una buena idea  
Leo: te digo, yo soy el coco aqui...  
Rafa: a en ese caso dime la raíz cuadrada de 698  
Leo: aammm, no se?  
Rafa: yo tampoco, pero bueno olvidemos ese tema y platiquemosle a Mikey lo ocurrido  
Leo: pero en donde está?  
Rafa: *se queda pensando* hmmm...  
Leo: *tiene una posible respuesta* bingo! Creo que fué al laboratorio de Donnie a "escondidas" asi que sea lo que sea no quiere que nadie mas se entere *se levanta del piso* te digo yo soy el coco aqui  
Rafa: *tambin se levanta* * camina hacia el laboratorio de Donnie* *le da un sape*  
Leo: Auch! Otra vez?  
Rafa: si, asi que callate, o quieres otro? *levantando la mano*  
Leo: nononono yaya, me callo *comienza a caminar en la misma dirección que Rafa*

Leo y Rafa llegan al laboratorio...  
Leo: *toca la puerta* hay alguien ahi?  
Rafa: Donnie, si no abres esta puerta nosotros lo haremos  
Donnie: *detrás de ellos a una distancia alejada* *pensando: hiiiiiijo de la chinita, que hacen estos 2 aqui?!*  
Rafa: *abre la puerta lentamente*  
Leo y Rafa: O.O  
Donnie: NOOO!

**_Continuará..._**


	14. Capítulo 14

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 14

_En el capítulo anterior: _  
_Rafa: *abre la puerta del laboratorio lentamente*_  
_Leo y Rafa: O.O_  
_Donnie: NOOO!_

Leo y Rafa: *observando el cuarto detenidamente*  
Leo: p-pero...Que?!  
Donnie: esto se pondra gacho *se va lo mas rapido que puede*  
Rafa: M-M-Mikey?  
Mikey: *despierta lentamente* uh? *se percata que esta desnudo* AHHH! *Se cubre con sus manos*  
Leo: *se acerca a él* Que hicieron tu y Donnie?  
Mikey: *muy sonrojado* ehh... eeeeeeso no te incumbe hermano...  
Rafa: *tambien acercandose a Mikey* *se sienta en una esquina de la cama* no te preocupes hermano, ya sabemos muy bien que es lo que hicieron  
Donnie: *se asoma sigilosamente* WOP! *Resbala y cae* auuuuch...  
Rafa: justo al que esperabamos *va con donnie y lo lleva con sus hermanos* *lo deja sentado en la cama*  
Donnie: q-que quieren de mi? *pensando: no me pregunten eso, no me pregunten eso, no me pregunten eso...*  
Leo: queremos saber si realmente lo hiciste con Mikey *un poco celoso* (los efectos de la pócima)  
Mikey: *avergonzado por estar desnudo*  
Donnie: p-pues no tengo idea del porque me preguntan... ya lo vieron con sus propios ojos  
Rafa: pues nimodo que con los del vecino  
Leo: *viendo a Rafa* ¬¬** y... no piensan decirselo al maestro Splinter?  
Splinter: *desde la sala* me hablaban?  
Todos: no maestro Splinter  
Mikey: b-bien, podrian salir y dejarme poner el caparazón agusto?  
Rafa y Leo: lo que tu digas hermano *se van*  
Donnie: *le guiña el ojo a Mikey y se va* *cierra la puerta*  
Mikey: ay que vergüenza... bueno, almenos con Donnie no... *se empieza a poner el caparazón*  
Afuera del laboratorio...  
Rafa y Leo salen rápido del laboratorio, se esconden y esperan a que salga Donnie  
Donnie: *sale de donde esta Mikey* MMMHH! *Le tapan la boca y se lo llevan* *se lo llevan arrastrando*  
Rafa: *lo levanta y lo pega a la pared* y empieza el interrogatorio,adelante Leo...  
Leo: es verdad que amas a Mikey?  
Donnie: si  
Leo: lo deseas hasta el fondo de tu alma?  
Donnie: s-si  
Leo: me desearias a mi?  
Donnie: O.O ... q-que? *Pensando: un momento, la formula funciona! Pero... yo... amo a Mikey... no puede ser, que he hecho?!*  
Rafa: *con cara de "WTF?!"* O.O *pensando: no, no!, NO! NOOOO! Mis oidos me engañan, si, eso es, no Leo por que?!* *va soltando levemente a Donnie*  
Donnie: *con los pies en el suelo*  
Leo: eh? Rafa? *Mirandolo*  
Rafa: *muy triste* *voz baja* por que? POR QUE ME HACES ESTO LEONARDO!?  
Leo: *asustado y confundido* p-pero... yo que te he hecho?  
Rafa: me acabas de destrozar el corazón... YO TE AMO LEO! TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARÉ *se va corriendo de ahi*  
Leo: *analizando* ... *mente: favor de esperar un momento, estamos procesando su información*  
Donnie: ay no! Rafa! tengo que hacer algo... *se dirige a su laboratorio rapidamente*  
Leo: *mente: analisis terminado* Que?! No! RAFA! *Va corriendo detras de él*  
Rafa: *dirigiendose a la superficie*  
En las alcantarilllas...  
Donnie: *en su laboratorio* *con voz rápida* hola Mikey *apurado haciendo una formula de desamor* con esto s...  
Mikey: *lo interrumpe* *hacercandose a él* que haces donnie?  
Donnie: Ah! *Suspira* ah... estoy haciendo una pocima de desamor...  
Mikey: para quien? *Preocupado por pensar que podria ser él*  
Donnie: tranquilo, no es para nosotros, es para Leo  
Mikey: ah, ya me habias asustado... puedo ayudarte en algo?  
Donnie: gracias por ofrecerte, y si nesecito tu ayuda, ahora ve c... *diciendole el plan*  
En la superficie...  
Leo: Rafa! Espera!  
Rafa: *se voltea bruscamente* de que me serviria vivir si no me amas? *Con lagrimas en los ojos*  
Leo: Rafa, yo...  
Rafa: yo nada! Ahora vete por el camino en el que viniste... *se trepa a un edificio* y dejame morir solo...  
Leo: COMO QUE MORIR?! *Lo sigue*  
Rafa: *en la orilla del edificio* *viendo hacia abajo*  
Leo: Rafael! No te atrevas a hacerlo!  
Rafa: y que me lo impide? Nada! *Llorando* Entonces aprovechare la oportunidad *salta y se deja caer*  
Leo: RAFAEL! *Tratando de alcanzarlo pero no puede* *llorando lo mas fuerte posible*

**_Continuará..._**


	15. Capítulo 15

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 15

_En el capítulo anterior: _  
_Rafa: *salta y se deja caer*_  
_Leo: RAFAEL!_

Mikey: *sale disparado de la alcantarilla en la tortu-moto y ve a Rafa caer* ohhh no, no lo hará *le acelera y va por él*  
Rafa: *cayendo con los ojos cerrados llenos de lagrimas* ui... *rescatado por Mikey*  
Mikey: *se detiene y se le queda viendo a Rafa* pero que te ocurre hermano?! No me des estos sustos *lo abraza lo mas fuerte que puede*  
Rafa: *correspondiendo el abrazo* *susurrando* gracias Mikey...  
Mikey: gracias que no llegaste a caer hasta el piso... *se le salen unas lagrimas* *voz triste* no se que haria sin ti...  
Rafa: perdoname, pero no llores *secandole las lagrimas* no me gusta verte asi, quiero que seas el mismo Mikey que todos los dias  
Mikey: *se tranquiliza* o-ok, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer  
Leo: *baja corriendo del edificio* *llega con ellos* *se le queda viendo a Rafa y lo abraza* estas loco o que?! *llorando* al que vendras matando es a mi!  
Mikey: *observando lo que hacen*  
Leo: *se separa* de verdad, perdoname...  
Rafa: no Leo, no es tu culpa, es mia, no puedo obligarte a que te guste alguien  
Leo: esto... esto lo hablaremos en la alcantarilla  
Mikey: bien, subanse  
Leo y Rafa: *se suben en la tortu-moto*  
Mikey: sujeten su caparazón *le acelera y se dirigen a su hogar*  
En las alcantarillas...  
Donnie: bien un poco de fragancia...y listo! Solo espero que funcione...  
Mikey, Rafa y Leo: *llegan a la alcantarilla*  
Donnie: *parandose enfrente de Rafa* ... sera mejor que empiezes a hablar ¬¬*  
Leo: Rafa, cuando termines con Donnie ven a mi habitación *se va*  
Rafa: ok Leo...bueno pues... ya sabes... me queria... suicidar  
Donnie: y aun asi se te hace sencillo? *De brazos cruzados*  
Rafa: n-no donnie, en ese momento... estaba... estaba desesperado... pensando que... si yo no tenia a Leo... moriria... de tristeza *se pone triste*  
Donnie: *le pone una mano en su hombro* Rafa, hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden lograr...  
Rafa: *cabizbajo*  
Donnie: ... pero existen otras en las que te puedes esforzar, y conseguirlo... y esta situacion, es una de esas  
Rafa: *levanta un poco la cabeza* e-estas diciendome... que si me esfuerzo en, conquistar a Leo... hubiera la posibilidad que...  
Donnie: asi es  
Mikey: *aun ahí* awwww, esto es muy romantico  
Rafa: *le sonrie a Mikey*  
Donnie: emm Rafa, tengo que contarte algo...  
Mikey: bueno, yo ire por una pizza, alguien me acompaña?  
Donnie: con mucho gusto yo te acompaño *se acerca a Mikey y lo besa tiernamente*  
Mikey: *sorprendido* *sigue el beso y se separa* esta bien, te espero ^-^  
Donnie: bueno, contare la historia lo mas corto que pueda  
Rafa: *poniendo atencion*  
Donnie: bien, hace 1 semana, yo hice una pocima de amor, para Leo, ya que yo estaba enamorado de él, y la rocie sobre Leo, es por eso que el me pregunto que si lo deseaba; me quede impactado por la pregunta, pero de todas formas, contestaria que no, porque... yo ya tengo a el amor de mi vida, Miguel Angel  
Mikey: *se sonroja, mirandolo*  
Rafa: y que me quieres decir?  
Donnie: que esos son los efectos de la pocima, y para restablecerlos, se nesecita otra pocima, pero esta vez de desamor  
Rafa: entonces, puede volver a la normalidad, asi podremos saber de quien esta enamorado realmente... *se pone feliz* y cuando estara lista?  
Donnie: ya!  
Rafa: ya?  
Donnie: si ya, esta en mi laboratorio, cuando vayas con Leo se la rociarás, y en menos de 3 horas tiene que volver a la normalidad, asi sabras la verdad  
Rafa: muy bien ^-^  
Donnie: bueno, se cuidan eh! Vamos Mikey *se van a la superficie por una...s cuantas cajas de pizza*  
Mikey: *agarrado de la mano por Donnie*  
Rafa: *solo en la sala* miralos... ellos si pueden estar juntos porque los 2 se aman fielmente, mientras que yo... haaaah, lo sabre cuando le de eso a Leo *va al laboratorio por la pócima y despues a habitacion de su hermano*  
Rafa: Toc, Toc, Toc...  
Leo: *sentado en su cama* adelante Rafa  
Rafa: *entra* para que me nesecitabas? *Sentandose a un lado de el* *mirandolo*  
Leo: yo, solo queria decirte que... lo siento  
Rafa: no tienes porque disculparte, fue mi error pensar que si tu no me amabas, yo no merecia vivir  
Leo: es que... no se que me sucedio cuando, dije esa pregunta, no se en que estaba pensando  
Rafa: no te preocupes, ya pasó *sonriendole* por cierto, me dejarias rociarte este... perfume?  
Leo: *con cara de: perfume?* alguna vez has visto u olido a una tortuga con perfume?  
Rafa: n-no pero... olerias hermoso ^-^ *se lo rocia*  
Leo: ok, y... que tal?  
Rafa: *huele la formula a distancia* w-wow... cualquiera que tuviera este "perfume" enamoraria a todos en segundos  
Leo: *semi-sonrojado* b-bueno... gracias  
Rafa: si me necesitas estaré entrenando en el dojo *sale de la habitacion de Leo*  
Leo: *espera a que se vaya Rafa* bien, este perfume debe de tener otra funcion, lo que pasará es que desconfiaré de todos, exepto Mikey y Splinter, ellos no me han hecho nada, bueno, averiguare que es realmente este liquido-aerosol *se dirige hacia el laboratorio de Donnie*  
En el dojo...  
Splinter: *meditando*  
Rafa: *pensando: como es que entrenare si Splinter esta meditando? Mejor hago otra cosa... aja si, como que? Podria hacerle un detalle a Leo, asi tal vez lo conquiste, pero que!? Que detalle?! Esto es tan dificil, haah, el amor*  
Splinter: *se hacerca por detras de Rafa* que te ocurre hijo mio?  
Rafa: AHHH! *Suspira* haahhh... no es nada sensei, solo... estaba pensando, en el amor... *sin voltear a verlo* *sonrojado*  
Splinter: dejame adivinar *acariciando su barba* es Leonardo  
Rafa: O.O c-c-como...?  
Splinter: como lo supe? *Risita* pensaste que yo no estaba cuando gritaste a los cuatro vientos "TE AMO LEONARDO Y NUNCA DEJARE DE HACERLO" si no querias que yo supiera entonces deviste pensar mejor las cosas  
Rafa: *avergonzado* *recordando lo que dijo* *se pone triste* *se hacerca a Splinter y lo abraza* *llorando* f-fue tan horrible escuchar las palabras de Leo en ese momento... me destrozó el corazón, por completo  
Splinter: *responde el abrazo* no te preocupes, ya veras que tu deseo se cumplirá solo... apaga las velitas de un pastel  
Rafa: *risita* *un poco triste* sniff, gracias Sensei, no se que haria sin usted *lo abraza mas fuerte*  
Splinter: *pensando: este muchacho quiere partirme en 2* emm... muy bien, me podrias soltar? Ya no puedo respirar *faltandole aire*  
Rafa: oh, si *lo suelta* lo siento Sensei, es que me emocione ^-^U  
Splinter: bueno pero no te quedes ahi parado, ve y dile a Leonardo lo que sientes por él *señalando la salida del dojo*  
Rafa: ah si, claro, ya voy! *se va corriendo*  
Splinter: *solo* yo se que esto de parejas de hermanos no es correcto, pero tampoco es correcto que mis hijos vivan tristes por no estar con la persona que aman...  
En la sala...  
Rafa: Leo? Leo donde estas?  
Leo: estoy acá en el laboratorio  
Rafa: *camina hacia ayá* y que estas haciendo aqui?  
Leo: quiero saber realmente que contenia ese "perfume" *levantando unos planos* ehh!  
Rafa: y-yo, puedo explicarte...  
Leo: *dejando los planos en la mesa y sentandose en donde pudo* te escucho  
Rafa: verás, tu le gustabas antes a Donnie e hizo una pócima de amor...  
Leo: Aaahhh si, ya se cual es...  
Rafa: pero entonces, no se como, prefirió a Mikey  
Leo: entiendo *prestando atencion*  
Rafa: y al último hizo la pócima de desamor, para que ya no lo amaras y amaras a otra persona *en voz baja: o tortuga* *apenado*  
Leo: *no escucha lo último* entonces yo amaba a Donnie a la fuerza sin que me diera cuenta gracias a una pócima, e hizo otra para dejar de amarlo, ooohh comprendo  
Rafa: ahorita ya devió de haber surgido efecto, y esa es toda la historia, ojalá no estes enfadado *bajando la cabeza*  
Leo: *se levanta, va con Rafa y le levanta la cabeza* no estoy enfadado, al contrario, estoy feliz porque me haz dicho la verdad *sonriendole*  
Rafa: *devolviendole la sonrisa* em... bueno pues... tu ya sabes que... que...  
Leo: te gusto  
Rafa: s-si... y-y q-queria saber, si yo tambien a ti *evitando verlo a los ojos*  
Leo: esa... esa es una pregunta dificil...  
Rafa: *se pone triste* lo sabia *dirigiendose a la salida*  
Leo: *lo detiene del brazo* es una pregunta dificil, pero con una facil respuesta  
Rafa: y cual es esa respuesta?  
Leo: *en voz baja* es un si *sonrojado*  
Rafa: *sorprendido ante tal respuesta* que?  
Leo: *con voz normal* que la respuesta es un si, un te amo *desviando la mirada*  
Rafa: *pensando: si me ama? Si me ama?! SI ME AMA!* e-enserio?  
Leo: claro, que si *sonrojado* *voltea a verlo*  
Rafa: *lo ve a los ojos* *pensando: no puedo resistirme a tan hermosos ojos azules, no Rafa no lo hagas, aaahhh no resisto!* *lo toma de la cintura y lo besa*  
Leo: *sorprendido ante tal acto* *respondiendo el beso* *lo abraza del cuello*  
Rafa: *se separa* l-lo siento *se va corriendo de ahi*  
Leo: no Rafa espera! *Hablando solo* yo solo quiero que entiendas que de verdad te amo, y no pienso dejarte por alguien más *sale caminando del laboratorio y lo sigue*  
Rafa: *corriendo a su cuarto* *llega y cierra la puerta* *recargandose en ella* Leo por favor no te enojes conmigo, yo te amo y no me puedo resistir  
Leo: *ve a Rafa entrar en su cuarto y se dirige hacia ayá* *llega y toca la puerta* Rafa? Puedo entrar?  
Rafa: eh? Este... *Se retira de la puerta y la abre* *Sin verlo*  
Leo: necesito hablar contigo  
Rafa: *pensando: ay no, de seguro es algo malo* pasa *avergonzado* *se hace a un lado*  
Leo: gracias *entra y se sienta en la cama*  
Rafa: *cierra la puerta y se sienta a un lado de Leo* y de que necesitas hablar conmigo? *nervioso*  
Leo: s-sobre... *suspira* nuestro... amor  
Rafa: *se sonroja* b-bien, adelante  
Leo: *viendo al piso* solamente queria que supieraas que... yo... siempre te he amado, y ahora te lo vengo a decir, Te Amo  
Rafa: *se alegra enormemente* Leo, por favor mirame  
Leo: *lo mira apenado*  
Rafa: no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que siempre me ames, hasta dar mi propia vida con tal de que estes a salvo de todo peligro  
Leo: *se sonroja mucho más* *aún viendolo*  
Rafa: me encanta cuando te sonrojas  
Leo: *pensando: hermosos ojos verdes...* *por impulso lo besa apasionadamente*  
Rafa: *respondiendo el beso* *acostandolo lentamente sobre la cama*  
Leo: *se deja* *mete su lengua en la boca de Rafa*  
Rafa: *correspondiendole* *se separa* *se levanta y se quita el caparazón*  
Leo: *hace lo mismo*  
Rafa: *se coloca sobre Leo* *lo vuelve a besar acariciando su miembro*  
Leo: Ah!... *mirandolo sonrojado*  
Rafa: *sin detenerse* te gusta? Pues esto apenas va empezando *baja a su cuello dandole besos y pequeñas mordidas*  
Leo: *hace la cabeza hacia atrás dandole espacio*  
Rafa: *baja más dejando un rastro de saliva en su cuerpo* *llega a su destino y comienza a lamerlo y chuparlo*  
Leo: AH! s-sigue, no te d-detengas  
Rafa: *obedece* *baja una de sus manos hacia el ano de Leo acariciandolo*  
Leo: *pensando: es posible obtener tanto placer? Con Rafa ya estuvo que es un si* Mmhh... *ocultando sus gemidos*  
Rafa: *se detiene para poder hablar* no reprimas tus gemidos, dejalos salir *continua más profundo* *sodomizando a Leo con su dedo*  
Leo: AHH! *Gime*  
Rafa: *pensando: esa es musica para mis oidos*  
Leo: ah, ah, ah... mmmh! Ahhh Rafa... *se corre*  
Rafa: *recibiendo el semen, se lo traga* *saca su dedo de ahí* *se levanta y se acuesta a un lado de leo* bien, esta es la parte que te encantará *con su miembro acaricia la entrada de Leo*  
Leo: *dandole la espalda a Rafa* *sabiendo lo que va a hacer*  
Rafa: *lo introduce* *empieza lento*  
Leo: AHHHH! *Mordiendo una almohada*  
Rafa: *susurrando en su oido* tranquilo, el dolor pasará *empezando un poco mas rápido* *abrazandolo*  
Leo: *asiente* *sonrojado*  
Rafa: *con la misma velocidad*  
Leo: ah, ah, R-rafa... MHH! m-mas, rápido  
Rafa: *comienza a embestirlo* *pensando: Leo, jamás pensé que este día llegaría*  
Leo: *pensando: este es el mejor dia de mi vida, hasta ahora* (pongan mucha atencion a esto ultimo )  
Rafa: *toma el pene de Leo y lo masturba*  
Leo: *jadeando* *gimiendo* ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... mmhhh! *Arquea la espalda*  
Rafa: ahhh... ya... no... aguanto... más...  
Leo: hazlo... dentro de... mi *con los ojos fuertemente cerrados*  
Leo y Rafa: AHHH! *Terminan*  
Rafa: *se meve un poco dentro de él y saca su miembro* *se levanta, se hinca debajo de la cama y comienza a lamer su semen dentro de Leonardo*  
Leo: *sintiendo placer* ah...  
Rafa: *se levanta y se vuelve a acostar esta vez del otro lado*  
Leo: *aun jadeando* *sonrojado* *mirandolo*  
Rafa: Te Amo Leonardo  
Leo: yo tambien Te Amo Rafael  
Rafa: *le implanta un beso francés*  
Leo: *lo corresponde* *se separa y se acurruca en la cama de Rafa, dando señal a que dará una siesta*  
Rafa: *se levanta por una delgada sabana y lo tapa* *se vuelve a acostar* *le acaricia la cabeza y le da un beso* descanza... Mi Sexynardo...

_**Continuará...**_


	16. Capítulo 16

_Primero lo primero, ¡MIL DISCULPAS POR TANTA TARDANZA! La falta de ideas e imaginación, las tareas de vacaciones, las fiestas de estos días, la falta de internet -n- los paseos, ¡Etcétera! No me dieron oportunidad de seguirle con el fic, de verdad ¡Lo siento! No me lanzen tomates por favor TnT haré todo lo posible con continuarle más seguido, ya que ya me quedan poquitos días de vacaciones, emmm... bueno, creo que ya es todo, lo digo una vez más ¡Lo-sien-to! Ahora, aqui les dejo otro capítulo, ya se, muy cortito TnT okay, algo es algo..._

_¡Además! Quiero agradecer muchísimo a tod s los que dejan comentarios o rewiews [Como les quieran decir] me motivan demaciado a continuar esto... ah, si claro, el capítulo xD bueno, ya, no l s molesto, a leer ¡Señores!/¡Señoritas!_

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 16

_En el capítulo anterior:_  
_Leo: *se acurruca en la cama dando señal a que dará una siesta*_  
_Rafa: *se levanta de la cama por una delgada sábana y tapa a Leo* *se vuelve a acostar frente a él* *le acaricia la cabeza y le da un beso* descanza... mi ... sexynardo_

Donnie y Mikey: *llegan a la alcantarilla con 3 cajas de pizza*  
Donnie: hmm... que raro, todo está muy tranquilo por aqui...  
Mikey: y momentos antes una tortuga con antifaz rojo se quería suicidar  
Donnie: es por eso que se me hace extraño... además, mira la hora... 12:03 am... es muy temprano  
Mikey: déjalos, así hay más pizza para nosotros ^-^ *caminando a la cocina*  
Donnie: bueno en eso tienes razón, vayamos a cenar o se enfriarán *lo sigue* pido la de peperonni! *Camina más rápido*  
Mikey: ahhh no se vale! *Corre para llegar primero a ella*

*al día siguente* 2:50 pm  
Rafa: *dormido*  
Leo: *despierta, se talla los ojos y se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a Rafael* *lo consigue  
sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta* *bosteza mientras camina al baño* hhaaahh... pues cuanto tiempo dormi? *Se mira al espejo y se lava la cara*  
Donnie: *ya despierto, en su laboratorio*  
Mikey: *en la sala leyendo un comic*  
Splinter: *en el dojo meditando*  
Leo: *sale del baño y ve a Mikey* *con voz somnolienta* que horas son?  
Mikey: *deja su comic y lo mira* las horas de Vic, jeje, ok son las 2:51 pm  
Leo: tan tarde?! Por que no me despertaron?  
Mikey: pues preguntale a Donnie, solo él sabe la razón... *sigue leyendo* aparte de mi claro  
Leo: *camina al laboratorio*  
Donnie: *viendo con mucha precisión una sustancia* solo una pequeña gotita de esto, muy pequeña...  
Leo: *entra* hola Donnie  
Donnie: Aahhh! *se asusta, le hecha líquido de más y explota en su cara*  
Leo: *aguantandose la risa a más no poder* *estalla en carcajadas* jajaja...!  
Donnie: *se limpia su cara con un trapo que tenía en la mesa* *entredientes* que necesitas hermanito?! *un poco enojado*  
Leo: jeje... perdon, ahora si ya termine... pff!... ejem... ya, me calmo, bueno, necesitaba saber por que no me despertaron, ya es muy tarde  
Donnie: aaa... pues... que Mikey no te dijo?  
Leo: me dijo que viniera contigo  
Donnie: *murmurando: gracias Miguelangel* ejem... bueno, la razón es que... de ninguna manera ibamos a entrar a esa habitación!  
Leo: ash! No te hagas el exagerado que nosotros si entramos a tu laboratorio, mírame, ya entré  
Donnie: *voz baja* ustedes porque no respetan la privacidad de nadie  
Leo: que dijiste?  
Donnie: nada, nada, em... bueno, tambien fue porque que tal si entraba y estaban en plena...  
Leo: *lo interrumpe* no es necesario que describas todo Donatello  
Donnie: pues para que me entiendas bien  
Leo: no naci ayer, claro que te entiendo, exepto ese lenguaje de ciencia... obviamente  
Donnie: bueno, esas son todas las razones ahora, no es que te corra pero, podrias irte de mi laboratorio?  
Leo: ah? A, si, claro, ya me voy *se dirige a la salida* bye! *se va*  
Rafa: *se despierta, bosteza y sale de la habitación* *sin ver a Leo por estar de espaldas a él*  
Mikey: *ve salir a Leo* hermano, alguien te busca *señala a Rafa*  
Leo: *se sonroja* emm... y-yo... voy a comer *con paso acelerado va a la cocina*  
Rafa: *se voltea* *se acerca a Mikey* hola Mikey, que lees?  
Mikey: estoy leyendo un cheto jeje  
Rafa: *con cara de confundido*  
Mikey: no Rafa, estoy leyendo un comic *lo levanta para que lo vea mejor*  
Rafa: *lo observa unos segundos antes de que lo baje* y de que trata?  
Mikey: algo llamado... *lee el título* "No soy heterosexual" sabes que es lo que significa?  
Rafa: *pensando: pero que clase de comics son esos* ehh... n-no, n-ni idea jeje... b-bueno, que te diviertas leyendo *sonrie y va a buscar a Leo, pero primero, va con su hermano, el genio* Donnie haz...?  
Donnie: *lo mira con cara de: que necesitas?! Que no ves que estoy ocupado?!* acaso tengo un letrero en la puerta que dice "favor de entrar y molestar a Donnie"? *suspira* dime que se te ofrece?  
Rafa: uy que actitud, solo venia a preguntarte si haz visto a Leo  
Donnie: hace 6 minutos aproximadamente se acaba de ir, como vez? Y no, no se donde está... tal vez en la cocina o en el baño *sigue con su experimento*  
Rafa: bueno, gracias... supongo *se va a la cocina*  
Donnie: de nada... ahora que me falta para terminar esto? *hablando solo*  
Leo: *sentado, sin ganas de comer* *pensando en lo que pasó la noche anterior, se sonroja* *mirando hacia abajo*  
Rafa: *entra* ho-hola Leo... *saca 2 piezas de pizza del refrigerador y las calienta en el microondas*  
Leo: ...  
Rafa: uh? Que te pasa? Por que no hablas? *Un poco preocupado*  
Leo: *suspira* *voltea a verlo* porque no tengo algo que hablar contigo... solo... estaba pensando...  
Rafa: *saca su comida y se sienta frente a Leo* *comienza a comer* quieres?  
Leo: no tengo apetito *se levanta y se va*  
Rafa: *solo* o-ok... esto si me preocupa...  
Splinter: *aparece de la nada* que te ocurre hijo mío?  
Rafa: *se asusta* AH! *suspira* n-nada Sensei solo... pensaba en que es lo que le sucede a Leo  
Splinter: ya veo, deberías ir a hablar con él, tal vez te diga algo normal... o algo más...  
Rafa: *procesando* ... *procesamiento terminado* n-no se que es lo que quiere decir maestro  
Splinter: eso puede variar, depende de los síntomas que presente *se va*  
Rafa: si... tal vez esté enfermo o... *voltea y ve que ya no está* ...o otra cosa... Splinter es cada vez más sigiloso ¬ _¬ *termina de comer*  
Splinter: *a lo lejos* te escuché...  
Rafa: *voz un poco alta* lo siento jeje  
Splinter: *se vuelve a ir al dojo*  
Rafa: *solo* bien... será mejor que le haga caso a Sensei *se levanta, lava su plato y va a buscar a Leo*  
Leo: *en la sala, aburrido*  
Rafa: *lo ve y se acerca a él* te sucede algo Leo?  
Leo: no, la verdad no, es que... *se sonroja*  
Rafa: es que...?  
Leo: es que me da vergüenza que me veas después de lo de ayer  
Rafa: *se sienta a un lado de él* no tienes por que sentir vergüenza, es algo que alguna vez en tu vida te pudo pasar, en este caso, ayer  
Leo: pues si pero... no se  
Rafa: si te incomoda ese tema cambiemoslo, ok?  
Leo: ok, pero... de que quieres hablar?  
Rafa: *suspira* si te lo digo no te enojas?  
Leo: prometo no enojarme  
Rafa: *con voz rápida* quiero un hijo  
Leo: DP *muy sorprendido*

**_Continuará..._**


	17. Capítulo 17

TMNT Amor Prohibido: Capítulo 17

_En el capítulo anterior:_  
_Rafa: *suspira* si te lo digo no te enojas?_  
_Leo: prometo no enojarme_  
_Rafa: *con voz rápida* quiero un hijo_  
_Leo: DP *muy sorprendido*_

Leo: QUE?! p-pero... eso es imposible!  
Rafa: almenos podríamos hacer el intento?  
Leo: NO! no soy hermafrodita!  
Rafa: y que tal si si?  
Leo: *se queda pensando* n-no lo sé... no lo he investigado o algo por el estilo  
Rafa: bueno... tú te perderás el placer extremo *se levanta sonriendo, esperando respuesta*  
Leo: hmm! Me haces dudar!  
Rafa: osea que si quieres  
Leo: s-si... pero por mas que lo intentaramos no-sería-posible!  
Rafa: quien sabe  
Leo y Rafa: *voltean enfrente de ellos*  
Donnie y Mikey: D: *viendo y escuchando lo que dicen*  
Leo: eehh...  
Rafa: sabian que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?!  
Mikey: p-pero si nosotros ya estabamos aqui  
Donnie: ustedes fueron los que debieron haber escogido otro lugar para "charlar" o mejor dicho, ¡discutir por un hijo!  
Leo: para empezar ¿Eso es posible?  
Rafa: tiene que serlo  
Leo: shh! Deja hablar a Donatello  
Donnie: gracias Leo, y puede que sea posible... ¡Rompiendo-completamente-las-leyes-de-la-BIOLOGÍA!  
Mikey: Donnie, sabes que nosotros no estendemos ese idioma ¬ .¬  
Donnie: y como olvidarlo pero yo tambien tengo derecho a hablar como yo quiero -.-  
Rafa: explicate bien Donnie, podras hablar todo lo nerdantalès que se te ocurra cuando estes solo  
Donnie: ¬n¬ solo trato de decir que eso es practicamente imposible, los unicos machos que se embarazan en este loco mundo son los hipocampos ¡Y solo ellos! ¿Que les hace pensar que una tortuga mutante puede embarazarse?  
Leo: ¡Espera! ¡Yo no soy el de la idea! ¡Es Rafa!  
Rafa: ay por favor, tiene que haber una manera  
Donnie: ¿Y si te digo que no la hay? *Se acerca amenazadoramente hacia Rafa*  
Rafa: ¿Y si te digo que si no la hay te quitaré el color verde? *hace lo mismo*  
Mikey: *se esconde detras del sofá*  
Donnie: ¿Y si te digo que YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA CAMBIAR EL ORGANISMO DE ALGUIEN?!  
Rafa: ¡Tiene que haber algo! ¡Yo quiero que dentro de Leo crezca un hijo MIO!  
Leo: _Emoticono gasp_ ... ¡¿En mi?!  
Mikey: *detras del sofá* nooo, en el de Splinter  
Leo: ¬_¬ gracias por tu sarcasmo Mikey  
Mikey: ¡solo haz que paren!  
Splinter: *llega invocado por Mikey* ¿Me necesitan?  
Leo: creo que si... Rafael y Donatello estan discutiendo por...  
Splinter: *lo interrumpe* ¡YAME!  
Rafa y Donnie: *se detienen y se forman como soldaditos*  
Splinter: ¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?!  
Rafa y Donnie: esqueelyyoypapitadiscutir?kawaielesgayyeltambienblahblahblah!  
Splinter: *confundido* ¡Uno a la vez!  
Donnie: ¡Rafael esta terco en que quiere un hijo!  
Splinter: ¡¿Un hijo?!  
Rafa: pues si... pienso que seria algo lindo  
Splinter: *se queda pensando: la verdad es que si es muy lindo...* ¿Y quien daría a luz a ese hijo?  
Rafa, Donnie y Mikey: Leo *lo señalan*  
Leo: *voltea a ambos lados rápidamente* ah...yo?!  
Donnie: no te hagas Leonardo, lo acabamos de discutir  
Leo: p-pues sii... ya se p-pero ¡¿Por que yo?! ¡¿Por qué no lo hace Mikey?!  
Mikey: *sale de su escondite* ooooh, ¡¿Yo por qué?! ¡Que lo haga Donnie!  
Donnie: _Emoticono squint_ yo soy seme  
Splinter: *solo escuchando y observando*  
Rafa: ¡Como dije! Leo lo hará  
Leo: *pensando: que clase de pareja escojí* -_-U ¡Pero no tengo idea de como nace un bebè!  
Rafa: ya lo sabrás *mirada pervertida*  
Splinter: *se va discretamente*  
Leo: D-Donnie *voltea a verlo*  
Donnie: yo no se *se encoge de hombros y se va al laboratorio*  
Leo: M-Mikey...  
Mikey: *se va corriendo*  
Leo: Splin-...? *Ve que ya no está*  
Splinter: *en el dojo*  
Leo: estoy perdido v_v  
Rafa: *se le acerca a él y lo toma de la cintura*  
Leo: *se sonroja*  
Rafa: *le susurra en el oido* tranquilo, sé que te encantará *se despega un poco y le sonrie*  
Leo: ¿t-tu crees?  
Rafa: te lo aseguro  
Leo: *empuja un poco a Rafa* emm, jeje... b-bueno pero eso... será otro día *se va corriendo*  
Rafa: *mira la direccion en la que corrió* ay Leo *sonrie y va a su cuarto*  
Leo: *corriendo histerico al laboratorio* ¡DONNIE!  
Donnie: *se asusta* ¡AHH! ¡¿QUÉ?!  
Leo: *llega al lab. y se pone detrás de Donatello* a-ayúdame...  
Donnie: a qué? A que te quedes embarazado? No cuentes conmigo...  
Leo: no! Al contrario! No quiero quedar embarazado!  
Donnie: ah, claro, Rafael es el de la idea...entonces como te puedo ayudar?  
Leo: ha-hazlo entrar en razón o haz lo que sea pero que se le quite esa idea de dejarme encinta!  
Donnie: primero, tranquilizate por favor, si? Aunque estoy seguro que es practicamente imposible que suceda eso les haré unos estudios a ti y a Mikey, solo para estar seguro...  
Leo: *se pone enfrente de él* *con los ojos lo mas abiertos que puede* O_O me estas diciendo que puede que ya lo esté?!  
Donnie: no malinterpretes las cosas, dije que... *se queda pensando* bueno, tambien dio a entender eso... pero es solo para ver si tu organismo tiene la capacidad de procrear un ser vivo  
Leo: oye y a Mikey por qué?  
Donnie: emmm... jeje ^-^U t-tu sabes m-muy b-bien...  
Leo: por qué? Porque lo sodomizaste?  
Donnie: O/_ /O *voz baja* s-si... oye que no tienes nada mejor que hacer en lugar de estarme molestando con lo que dices?! *sonrojado y un poco molesto*  
Leo: de acuerdo, lo-lo siento... pero, cuando harás los estudios que dices?  
Donnie: si es posible en... 3 días  
Leo: despues de tanto tiempo?! Por que no ahora?!  
Donnie: tengo que terminar algo... solo se paciente y ve con Rafa o con Mikey y platiquen cosas de ukes *rie un poco burlón*  
Leo: ja-ja-que-gracioso ¬_¬ ¿Como te sentirías tu si fueras un uke? ¿¡Eh!?  
Donnie: jeje... ahh, n-no se... afortunadamente no lo soy, y eso que soy uno de los menores, de los que "pelean mas debil"  
Leo: yo nunca dije eso oͺo  
Donnie: no te hagas, si me acuerdo perfectamente ¬_¬  
Leo: bueno, ya, lo acepto, si dije eso |||_|||  
Donnie: muy bien... ehh... no es que no quiera que te quedes, pero ¿Podrias irte por favor?  
Leo: no te entendí ._.  
Donnie: ni yo tampoco pero vete por favor  
Leo: hmm, bueno, ya me voy, te veo alrato *sale*  
Donnie: *suspira* bien, ahora a seguir con esto *toma un tubo de ensayo y vierte un líquido en él*  
Leo: *afuera del laboratorio* hmph, por eso es asi como es... de acuerdo, despeja tu mente, meditando *va al dojo*  
Rafa: *en su cuarto con un dilema mental* ¿Y-y si la verdad no me ama? ¿Y-y si solo lo hace para que no me enoje con él? ¿Y-y si solo fue momentáneo? ¿Y-y si-...? *Interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriendose*  
Mikey: ¿Rafa? ¿P-puedo entrar?  
Rafa: ¿Eh? Ah, si si, claro, pasa *se sienta en su cama con los codos en sus piernas y recargando su cabeza en sus manos*  
Mikey: *sonrie y entra confiado* oye hermano ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
Rafa: ya lo estas haciendo  
Mikey: de otra cosa _Emoticono squint_  
Rafa: jaja, esta bien, esta bien, ¿De quieres hablar?  
Mikey: de lo de... tu y Leo... d-digo... si no te molesta... *jugando con los dedos de sus manos*  
Rafa: O_O n-no me molesta... m-me deja mas confundido ese tema...  
Mikey: b-bueno, lo tomaré como un si, asi que... quería hacerte una pregunta...  
Rafa: ¿Y-y cual es?  
Mikey: ¿Tu amor por Leo es sincero, o solo era por desahogo?  
Rafa: *un poco molesto por la pregunta* ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que mi amor hacia él es sincero! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no?!  
Mikey: Pues... por los pensamientos que recorren tu mente en esta etapa y así...  
Rafa: n-no... osea si, te doy la razón absoluta *pensando: jamás pensé que diría eso ._.* pero en el caso del "desahogo" estas equivocado completamente  
Mikey: fiu, me alegra escuchar eso  
Rafa: ¿Por?  
Mikey: porque Leo me encargó que te lo preguntara  
Rafa: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿C-cuando te dijo eso?  
Mikey: hace un rato, cuando salió del laboratorio de Donnie, hasta me pidió que lo grabara ^-^ *le muestra pequeña la grabadora*  
Rafa: ¡NO! ¡Trae acá! No quiero que él sepa que soy muy cursi  
Mikey: ¿Cursi? ¿A esto le llamas cursi? ¡Ja! Esto apenas es una declaración *cerca de la puerta*  
Rafa: ¡S-solo dame eso! *Se para de su cama*  
Leo: *aparece derrepente* gracias Mikey *le quita la grabadora*  
Mikey: no agradezcas Leo:D  
Leo: *se va corriendo a su cuarto para escuchar la grabacion* ^-^  
Rafa: veamos si ¡Agradeces esto! *corre hacia él*  
Mikey: ¡AAAHH! *sale corriendo alrededor de la sala* ¡No Rafa! ¡T-tranquilizate! S-solo lo hice por Leo ¡Waaaa!  
Rafa: ¡Cállate y ven acá!

*un rato después, aproximadamente las 3:30 pm*  
Rafa: *sentado sobre Mikey* ¿Ya aprendiste tu lección? ¿O te doy otra? {No sean malpensados:D}  
Mikey: ¡Nooo! ¡Ya entendí!  
Rafa: mas te vale ¬_¬ *se levanta de encima de él*  
Donnie: *sale de su laboratorio* oigan ¿Aún no traen la comida? La pedí hace rato...  
Mikey: *sale corriendo hacia Donnie y se esconde detrás de él*  
Donnie: ¿Uh? Ah, hola Mikey  
Rafa: no, ahora le tocaba traerla a Leo  
Donnie: ¿Y sabes dónde está? Ya me dió hambre  
Rafa: sigue en su cuarto, iré a hablarle, a mi tambien ya me dió hambre... *va a su destino*  
Donnie: *suspira* ¿Y ahora que te hizo Rafael, mi niño?  
Mikey: s-solo lo de siempre... mi dosis diaria *sonríe y desaparece rápidamente su sonrisa*  
Donnie: *lo obliga a que se pare frente a él* *le da un besito en la frente* tranquilo, la próxima vez yo te defenderé...  
Leo: *encerrado en su habitación, aun con dudas en su cabeza* v_v  
Rafa: *toca la puerta del cuarto de su hermano* ¿Leo? Te toca traer la pizza, sal ya, tienes mucho tiempo ahí  
Leo: *sale de su pequeño trance* eh... s-si... ya voy *sacude su cabeza como tratando de que desvanezcan sus dudas* *abre la puerta, ve a su hermano de bandana roja y se acelera su corazón*  
Rafa: emmm... ¿Hola? ¿Holaaaa? ¿Alguien ahí?  
Leo: p-perdón, he estado muy pensativo en este día... b-bueno, mejor dejemos esto atrás y vayamos por la comida *con una sonrisa y frotando sus manos mutuamente*  
Rafa: ¿Vayamos? ¿Tambien quieres que vaya yo?  
Leo: emmm... si, ¿Por qué no?  
Rafa: b-bueno... y-yo no me esperaba eso... p-pero si, voy contigo

Leo: *le sonrie tiernamente* entonces vamos *lo toma de la mano y camina a la salida  
Rafa: *pensando: ¡Me tomó de la mano! ¡Me tomó de la mano! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! ¡Te amo Leonardo! ¡De verdad te amo! ¡Y no pienso dejar de hacerlo! ¡Nunca!* *entusiasmado y emocionado por el "simple" hecho de tomarse de las manos*  
Donnie: *los ve* ¡Hey! Se traen la pizza completa tórtolos, jejeje  
Leo: si, te aseguro que no nos comeremos nada *salen*  
Mikey: emm... b-bueno... ¿D-donnie?  
Donnie: dime mi pequeño  
Mikey: ¿Crees que podrias hacerme el amor de nuevo?  
Donnie: *se le atora la saliva y empieza a toser* *un momento después, se le pasa* ¡¿QUE QUÉ?!  
Mikey: amm... bueno, m-mejor olvida lo que dije... *se pone triste*  
Donnie: mira Mikey, estar enamorado no solo se trata de tener sexo o algo así, sino se trata de compartir un sentimiento hermoso entre dos personas que se aman mutuamente, espero que puedas entenderme...  
Mikey: si, te entiendo... u_u bueno, ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar? _Emoticono grin_  
Donnie: ¿Por qué no mejor esperamos la comida viendo la televisión? Puede que haya un programa bueno  
Mikey: de acuerdo ^-^ *se sienta frente al televisor*  
Donnie: *se sienta a un lado de él*  
Leo: *con Rafa, a varios metros de ahí, sin soltar a su pareja, decidiendo romper el silencio* oye Rafa, ¿De que la pidieron?  
Rafa: c-creo que de peperonni... la de siempre...  
Leo: amm... b-bueno... t-tu sabes... lo que yo quiero... decirte... ¿No?  
Rafa: emm... dame más detalles  
Leo: Q-que y-yo... t-te... m-moa... o-oma... a-aom... m-mao...  
Rafa: *sonrojado levemente* q-que me... amas?  
Leo: s-si... exactamente eso... y-yo...  
Rafa: *lo interrumpe de la manera mas cute posible, besándolo*  
Leo: *se separa despues de un momento* R-rafa... c-creo que no es el momento... *desvía la mirada* m-mejor vamos por la comida  
Rafa: pero si ahorita tenemos suficiente tiempo juntos ¬u¬  
Leo: n-no Rafa... despues, por favor...  
Rafa: ¿Por qué haces eso?  
Leo: ¿Hacer qué? *Confundido*  
Rafa: pues eso de que me tomas de la mano como cualquier pareja y cuando estamos solos no me dejas ni que te bese  
Leo: p-pues... es porque... aún no estoy seguro de esto... no se si va enserio...  
Rafa: pero si Mikey ya te dió la grabación  
Leo: y aún tengo mis dudas...  
Rafa: ¿Sabes qué? Ahí te vez *regresa por donde vinieron*  
Leo: ¡R-rafa! ¿A-a dónde vas?  
Rafa: ¿Acaso te interesa? *alejandose más*  
Leo: si, si me interesa, y mucho  
Rafa: pues que raro  
Leo: ¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Quieres que me disculpe? Está bien, lo siento  
Rafa: *muy lejos* te costará más que un "Lo siento"  
Leo: ¡Agh! *sigue con su camino hacia donde se supone que se encuentra la pizza* mas vale que ya esté ahí la comida... *hablando solo*  
Rafa: *llega a la guarida* *murmurando: solo falsas esperanzas, solo falsas esperanzas, espero que algún día le pase algo malo*  
Donnie: ¿Por qué tan irritado Rafa?  
Rafa: ¡No quiero hablar con nadie! *Entra y azota la puerta de su cuarto*  
Mikey: ¿Y la pizza? _Emoticono cry_  
Donnie: no lo sé Mikey... mejor esperemos otro rato...  
*en las alcantarillas*  
Leo: *caminando* *a lo lejos alcanza a ver una caja de pizza* hmm, ¿Quien dejaría esto aqui? Uhm, bueno, más para nosotros *la recoje y le lanzan un sedante por detrás* *cae dormido y lo llevan a la guarida de destructor*

*mientras tanto*  
Mikey: Donnie... ya tengo mucha hambre... y Leo no ha llegado  
Donnie: que raro, si no queda muy lejos de aquí... tal vez se entretuvo con algo... ¡Mmmhh! Ya fue demaciado tiempo como para tan solo ir a recoger una pizza, iré a ver que pasó *salta hacia afuera de su asiento y se dirije a la salida*  
Mikey: ¿Te acompaño?  
Donnie: no Mikey, gracias de todos modos *se aleja*  
Mikey: t-ten cuidado...

*Con destructor*  
Leo: *despertando, dentro de una jaula* aaaaaay... ¿Dónde estoy?  
Karai: {sigue siendo una chica "Normal"} estas conmigo, Leo  
Leo: ¿K-karai? ¡Dejame salir!  
Karai: ¿Por qué? Si esto aun no comienza; veamos que haces si te dejo libre en medio de un montón de robots sin tus katanas *lo libera* *con las armas de Leo en sus manos* ¡Robopies! ¡Ataquen! *Da la señal con su mano*  
Robopies: *obedecen*  
Leo: ¡GHHHHHAAAA! *comienza a pelear con ellos*

*en las alcantarillas*  
Donnie: veamos, si la pizza siempre llega por aquel tunel, Leonardo debería estar allí, por lo tanto... *se asoma* no está... pero la comida si... *va hacia ellas y recoge las cajas* dejaré esto en la guarida y despues iré a buscarlo, espero que no esté en problemas... *se regresa*

*ya en la guarida*  
Donnie: Mikey, será mejor que comas o te desmayarás  
Mikey: no, no quiero que me pase eso, T.T trae para acá *estira sus brazos* _Emoticono grin_  
Donnie: ten, solo no te la comas toda, -.- RAFAEL, VEN A COMER  
Rafa: *aun en su cuarto* ¿Ya llegó Leo? No quiero verlo ahorita... VOY EN UN MOMENTO  
Donnie: NO DEMORES POR FAVOR  
Rafa: OK  
Donnie: *toma un trozo de pizza y se dirige a la salida*  
Mikey: ¿A dónde vas ahora?  
Donnie: a buscar a Leo  
Mikey: creí que venía detrás tuyo...  
Donnie: no... no lo vi en donde siempre recogemos las cajas de pizza, asi que le pudo pasar algo malo... no tardo mucho *murmura: creo* *sale de nuevo*

*mientras tanto, de nuevo con Leo*  
Leo: *termina de pelear con todos los robots*  
Karai: *sarcástica* muy bien, Leo, te felicito, veamos si tambien puedes con ¡ESTO! *Baja una palanca que esta a un lado de ella, esa palanca deja abrir una compuerta del techo y de él cae un líquido fluorecente*  
Leo: ay no... *se queda tiezo por el miedo*

_**Continuará...**_

_(Habla la escritora de esta historia: Tengo que informarles... agh! Hablaré normal :v bueno pues ya saben el show ¿No? Eso de que ya se acabaron las vacaciones y las put** tareas no me dejarán escribir seguido y blah blah blah, etc., etc., etc., asi que les pido de todo corazón que no se enojen conmigo, no me lanzen lechugas ni repollos y que sean pacientes, tengo planeado hacer 2 temporadas y que la primera [osea esta :v] se termine en 20 capítulos, claro, estos últimos 3 que me faltan serán lo más largos que me permita mi cerebro y las notas del celular, ewe, bueno, ya no doy más explicaciones, creo que con eso ya quedó muy claro... ¿No es así? Ok, si tienen dudas háganmelo saber ¿De acuerdo? Genial :D entonces, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Espero no demorar taaaaaanto tiempo esta vez. ¡Ah! Y se cuidan mucho queridos lectores ;) jaja, no, es enserio__)_


	18. Capítulo 18

_(Antes que todo... les digo que aquí no ha pasado todo lo de los nuevos episodios de TMNT, como ya se han dado cuenta xD, ya sean los de la 2° temporada o los de la 3°, pero... que no haya escrito sobre las anécdotas que pasaron en esos episodios no significa que no vayan a pasar aquí, ¿Eeeh? XD así que... quien haya llorado en el capítulo de "La invasión" váyanse preparando para no llorar con este :v ok no, ni siquiera sé si va a ser peor que el original :c ok, ok, eso era todo lo que quería decir :D y... la rutina... perdónenme la vida por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar :'C Es que... nunca pensé que la secundaria fuera tan difícil TnT ¡y ni en las malditas vacaciones tuve tiempo! ESTÚPIDA TAREA D: ¡Aaaah! Otra cosita... amo que me dejen rewiews TuT muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes son la razón por la que sigo la historia, aunque me tarde un chingo de días pero... algo es mejor que nada... ¿No? :v... bueno... ¡Disfruten el capítulo! :D)_  
_{P.D: Recuerden, yo escribo para ustedes, y créanme que es un gran placer que les guste esta historia ^*^}_  
_[P.D. 2: Estoy haciendo un one-shot nwn por si alguien lo quiere leer, es Raphanardo, a criterio de 3 comentarios está muy lindo :3 y por favor, ayúdenme a compartir mis historias o fics, por favor, por favor, por favor *n* se los agradecería de todo corazón]_  
_/P.D. 3: ¿Errores de ortografía en la historia? *diciéndome: ¡Compra el MALDITO CORRECTOR WEY! ¡Y ASÍ NO LES CAUSAS MOLESTIAS A LOS LECTORES! D:* ok no, ignórenlos nwn\\\_

_En el capítulo anterior:_  
_Donnie sale a buscar a Leo después de no haberlo encontrado en donde se supone que debería de estar._  
_Karai deja liberar un líquido fluorescente sobre Leonardo, éste solo se quedó tiezo por el miedo._

Hora: [7:40 pm]

*con Donatello*  
Donnie: *sale a la superficie después de haber buscado a Leo por el subterráneo* hmm... bien, si yo fuera Leo estaría... entrenando o meditando ._. Ok, eso no sería posible ya que por dados casos obvios, él no está en la alcantarilla, así que... tal vez esté con Abril... iré a cerciorarme... *dirigiéndose a donde dijo*

*En la guarida de las tortugas*  
Mikey: *devorando pizza* ñam... *traga* ¡RAFA! ¡¿NO VAS A VENIR?! *Comiendo*  
Rafa: *no contesta*  
Mikey: BUENO, MEJOR PARA MI *continua comiendo* me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Leo...  
Rafa: *sale de su cuarto* Donnie se fué, ¿Verdad?  
Mikey: sip, fue a buscar a nuestro hermano de bandana azul *le sonríe con los dientes llenos de pizza*  
Rafa: no me hables de él ahora...  
Mikey: ¿Pues no que muy enamorados y quien sabe qué? ¿Qué te hizo para que te enojaras con él?  
Rafa: no te incumbe... ¡Ya dame de comer que me muero de hambre! D:  
Mikey: hmm... aquí está la pizza *avienta 2 pedazos al otro sofá*  
Rafa: *molesto* oye, ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!  
Mikey: ahh... nomás... *mira a Rafa, serio*  
Rafa: *ve que le sale una lágrima a Mikey* O_o sabía que eres raro... pero no tanto... ¿Qué te pasa? *con un tono preocupado*  
Mikey: nada, estoy bien... sniff...  
Rafa: ._. No estás bien, dime que te pasa  
Mikey: NO TE INCUMBE, ¿OK? ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! *Sale corriendo hacia su cuarto*  
Rafa: DP... ¿Pero qué le acaba de ocurrir? *Mira 2 cajas de pizza vacías* ¡¿QUÉ?! Mikey nunca ha aguantado la segunda caja completa... espero que esté bien... *toma los trozos aventados de pizza, se sienta en frente del televisor y empieza a comer*

*En el departamento de Abril*  
Donnie: *toca la ventana del departamento* ¿Abril? Abriiil... *toca de nuevo*  
Abril: ya voy, ya voy... *abre su ventana* Hola Donnie ¿Qué sucede? *con un tono dulce*  
Donnie: y-yo... jeje ^-^U quería saber si tu... de casualidad sabías en dónde está Leo...  
Abril: amm... no... no lo he visto... ¿Qué no estaba con ustedes?  
Donnie: *piensa: ah, claro, está con nosotros, pero vine a preguntarte como idiota si lo has visto -_-* no  
Abril: hmm... pues... me encantaría ayudarte a buscarlo pero... estoy un poco... emm... ocupada... y pues... ¡Espero que lo encuentres! *cierra su ventana y se desaparece de la vista de Donnie*  
Donnie: no quiero ni saber qué es lo que la mantiene tan ocupada... como a mí que Mikey es el que me mantiene ocupado -u- ... O.O ¡Sopas! Ya descubrí perfectamente que es lo que la mantiene ocupada D: mejor me voy de aqui antes de que escuche soniditos raros... o~o *se va*

*Con Leo*  
Leo: *al ver el mutágeno caer sobre él, corre hacia Karai, la toma del brazo y la empuja hacia donde estaba él*  
Karai: ¡Aaahh! *Fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que Leo la viera mutada en serpiente*  
Leo: *piensa: oh Dios... ¿Qué he hecho?* *sintiéndose culpable*  
Karai: *se acerca a Leonardo para apretarlo con su cola y decirle:* esto no se termina aqui... *lo suelta y sale del lugar*  
Leo: ... será mejor que regrese a las alcantarillas para no preocupar a los demás... o bueno, a Mikey y a Donnie... *se retira triste de ahí*

*de regreso con el de bandana morada*  
Donnie: *arriba del restaurante de Murakami-san, observando su entorno* hmm... sin rastro de Leo... tal vez ya no le gustaron los baños de las alcantarillas al enterarse de lo que hizo Rafa la semana pasada y se fue en busca de uno más limpio... Uff, nunca olvidaré ese día... o~o *salta hacia otro techo*  
Leo: *caminando lejos de la guarida de destructor* ¿Será buena idea comprar pizza guioza? Sí, hace mucho que no comemos... o al menos yo -.- *se acerca a la tienda y entra*  
Donnie: *a escasos metros de donde está Leo* ¡Ah! Pero que menso, no busqué dentro de la tienda... espero que ese uke no le esté acelerando el pulso a Murakami-san, Jejeje... uhh... *se dirige a su destino*  
Leo: *comiendo*  
Donnie: *entra* Leonardo...  
Leo: *escucha su nombre y voltea* ¡Nhmhh! *traga su alimento* ¡Donnie! ¿Qué te trae por acá? *sonríe*  
Donnie: ¡Mientras tú estabas comiendo tranquilamente aqui, tus hermanos están preocupados por pensar que te había pasado algo malo! D: *enfadado*  
Leo: ¿Qué? Oye, oye, cálmate, acabo de entrar hace 5 minutos yo creo...  
Donnie: ¡¿Entonces en dónde estabas metido?!  
Leo: *piensa: maldita mente sucia ^~^* estaba en la guarida de destructor...  
Donnie: ¿Y que estabas haciendo ahí? Oh, espera, ¡¿Trataste de vencer tú solo a destructor?! *Alterado*  
Leo: n-no... a ver ¿Por qué vienes así, tan... alterado? Déjame explicarte...  
Donnie: pues que sea rápido *con voz firme*  
Leo: bueno, primero... Raph y yo íbamos por las alcantarillas por la pizza, y él se enojó conmigo, quien sabe por qué, entonces él se fue, seguí caminando y encontré unas cajas de pizza, las recogí y de ahí ya no supe que pasó, luego desperté en la guarida de destructor *comienza a hablar muy rápido* luché con unos cuantos robopies, Karai dejó caer mutágeno del techo para intentar mutarme de nuevo pero le falló, corrí hacia ella, la tomé del brazo, la aventé hacia donde estaba el mutágeno y mutó por accidente, fin  
Donnie: ...  
Leo: ¿Donnie?  
Donnie: ¿Te-das-cuenta-de-lo-que-hiciste? *Mirando fijamente hacia una sola parte*  
Leo: Amm...  
Donnie: ¡TENEMOS A OTRO MUTANTE! *contestó alterado*  
Leo: ahh... Etto... si pero... no importa, jeje oͺo  
Donnie: ¡¿COMO QUE NO IMPORTA?! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, LEONARDO?!  
Leo: ... ¿Seguro que estás bien? *dudoso de su actitud*  
Donnie: ¡No trates de cambiarme la conversación porque no te funcionará! ¡Ahora dime! ¡¿Por qué con tanta calma?!  
Leo: jeje, mira, Donatello, tuve un mal día en mi opinión, y estoy tratando de tranquilizarme comiendo un poco y despejar mi mente mientras lo hago, después volveré al mundo de tragedias, ¿Está bien? Te prometo que no tardo mucho *come una empanada :U*  
Donnie: *se le queda mirando* ... ¿De qué estábamos hablando? *Confundido*  
Leo: no sabía que eras de falta de memoria a corto plazo ._.  
Donnie: no, esa es la escritora -(Tiene razón TuT)  
Leo: b-bueno, mejor dejémoslo así... *termina de comer* vamos de regreso a la alcantarilla, gracias Murakami-San  
Murakami: gracias a ti, Leo-san(? (Y el pobre viejito escuchando todo :v)  
Donnie: *sale de la tienda acompañado del de ojos azules* bien, pero... hace un rato, Rafa llegó muy irritado a la guarida... ¿Se puede saber por qué? ¿Qué le hizo como para que se enojara de esa manera... Señor... Leonardo?  
Leo: no me llames así 7-7 y no le hice nada... bueno, él me dijo que solamente lo estaba provocando, que estaba jugando con él...  
Donnie: ¿Y no es verdad?  
Leo: ¡Claro que no! Y-yo... es que yo... aún no sé si esto va enserio... y... tengo miedo a que él sólo me quiera por desahogo o algo así...  
Donnie: Leo... como semi-experto en situaciones amorosas *lo interrumpen*  
Leo: ¿Y lo dice el que fracasó más de mil veces en conquistar a Abril? *Mirando hacia otro lado*  
Donnie: cállate o no te ayudo 7-7  
Leo: puff, está bien, está bien... no aguantas nada 7u7  
Donnie: *suspira* de acuerdo *interrumpido de nuevo*  
Leo: ¿Estás de acuerdo en que no aguantas nada? *sonriendo*  
Donnie: ¡Leo! ¡Ya déjame hablar! D:

*Regresemos con el bipolar anaranjado y con el sentido de rojo 7n7*  
Mikey: Donnie... ¿Dónde estás? Te extraño... me siento muy solo... estoy triste n,  
Rafa: *lee en el televisor* "Héroes Espaciales" uggh... Leo... hmm... me comienza a preocupar... *se queda pensando* naa, de seguro ha de estar tragando en el restaurante de Murakami o algo así... estúpido líder... *apaga el televisor, pero se queda sentado*  
Mikey: ... Espera Miguel... ¿Qué acabas de decir? S-se supone que tú nunca estás triste... estás feliz, SIEMPRE *sonríe* y no recuerdo por qué estaba así... tal vez era un juego nuevo que mi cabecita inventó, jeje... bueno, quítate el polvo y vamos a ver si ya llegó Donnie:D *sale disparado de su cuarto*  
*Donnie y Leo van entrando a la guarida*  
Donnie: ...-y es por eso que tendrás que hablar con él, para arreglar todo esto  
Leo: gracias Donnie, eres un buen hermano *le sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla*  
Donnie: de na-... *recibe el beso* ...-da... ¿Eh? *Confundido, observándolo alejarse  
Leo: *se queda parado detrás de donde está sentado Raphael*  
Donnie: *se queda pensando, se toca donde lo besó y sonríe*  
Mikey: ¡DONNIE! *apenas salía del cuarto, lo vio y corrió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa, colgándose de su cuello* Te extrañé amor u  
Donnie: tranquilo Mikey, ya estoy aquí *le sonríe y lo agarra bien para que no se caiga*  
Rafa: *se levanta y se va a su cuarto a paso acelerado*  
Leo: ¡Rafa! *lo sigue*  
Rafa: ¡Cállate y vete! *cierra la puerta con fuerza*  
Mikey: uuuuhh... eso no es lindo...  
Leo: cállate Mikey... *suspira* los veo mañana... *se dirige a su cuarto*  
Donnie: Mikey, tengo que hablar con Leo, tal vez me demore un poco, vuelvo al rato *lo baja y sigue a Leo con sigilo*  
Mikey: c-claro... e-estaré en m-mi cuarto... si me necesitas... *pensando: ¿Que ahora no va a haber patrullaje nocturno? Apenas son las 9:00 pm y ya se fueron a dormir...* *se va a donde dijo*  
Leo: *entra a su cuarto y seguido cierra la puerta... o tal vez eso quiso hacer*  
Donnie: *antes de que su hermano cerrara la puerta, saca su Bo y detiene la puerta antes de que se cierre completamente, se asoma por la pequeña ranura que permitía ver hacia el cuarto de Leonardo y entra, aún sin ser descubierto; guarda su arma* *piensa: Que bueno que no prendió la luz...* *se esconde bien* *pensando: ok, no falta mucho para que comience a hablar solo... 3...2...1...*  
Leo: *en voz baja; acostado* ¿Por qué, Rafa? Te juro que no te coqueteo, quiero o me gustaría llevar esto enserio... pero dudo que sea posible *derrama un par de lágrimas*  
Donnie: *habla normal* ¿Ya intentaste lo que te dije? *Se acerca a él*  
Leo: ¡¿D-Donatello?! *Sorprendido* ¿C-cómo es que-...? ¿Por qué estás aquí? *Se limpia rápidamente sus lágrimas*  
Donnie: escucha, no es por interés o algo así, pero quiero que estés con Rafael... *piensa: sinceramente... me duele verte así*  
Leo: n-no te preocupes... yo tengo que arreglarlo, tú preocúpate por Mikey... *se sienta, cabizbajo*  
Donnie: Leo... eres mi hermano, quiero ayudarte... a ser feliz... a que estés con él... *se sienta también, cerca de él*  
Leo: créeme, supongo... que será inútil... él dice amarme cuando solamente me desea... *derrama una lágrima más*  
Donnie: *murmura: tiene sus razones...*  
Leo: ¿Dijiste algo?  
Donnie: n-no... nada jeje ^-^U  
Leo: hmm... muy bien... pero... dime, ¿Qué haces realmente aquí?  
Donnie: a-ayudarte, ya te lo dije...  
Leo: ¿Seguro? Yo veo otra cosa en tus ojos...  
Donnie: *pensando: ¿Qué clase de cosa? O_o¡¿Y cómo carajos lo ve si está a oscuras aquí?!* Jeje, ¿Qué dices? Y-ya te afectó mucho l-la tristeza... Leonardo... *nervioso*  
Leo: no creo que sea eso...; te escuchas nervioso... *con toda la calma del mundo*  
Donnie: ¿N-nerv-vioso d-dices? Pff... c-claro que no...; ¡Oye! ¡N-no cambies el tema!  
Leo: solo me entró la duda  
Donnie: *piensa: ¿Que la duda le entró dónde? O_o ¡Maldita mente sucia! D:* nwn bien ^-^  
Leo: ...¿Te quedarás a dormir aquí?  
Donnie: ¿E-eh? ¿Dormir? ¿Y el patrullaje?  
Leo: Donnie... Rafa está en su cuarto y que lo saquemos de ahí será muy difícil, y... sinceramente... no me siento con ánimos de salir... pero si tú y Mikey quieren salir... háganlo... pero tengan cuidado...  
Donnie: prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí ~_~ pero-... espera un minuto... dijiste... ¿Sin ánimos?  
Leo: claro, creo que debe ser por lo de Rafael...  
Donnie: ... ¿Tienes hambre?  
Leo: ahora que lo mencionas... se me antojó una deliciosa pizza ^^  
Donnie: ¿Te has mareado o tenido nauseas?  
Leo: nop... pero ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?  
Donnie: nomás... *sonríe* ¿Recuerdas los análisis que te iba a hacer para saber si puedes quedar encinta o no?  
Leo: si, si los recuerdo... pero dijiste que en 2 días ¿No? Que necesitabas terminar algo primero...  
Donnie: b-bueno... los puedo hacer ahorita si quieres  
Leo: ¿Y tu "Proyecto"? ¿Y mi pizza? ;n;  
Donnie: Jeh... era... una sorpresa para Mikey... pero... creo que no me resultará... descubrí que necesito una sustancia muy difícil de conseguir; bueno, dejemos esto de lado y vayamos a mi laboratorio, y tu pizza será luego... *se levanta*  
Leo: ¿No me los puedes hacer aquí?  
Donnie: ¿Que te haga qué? Ah-Ah... p-perdón, perdón *sonríe muy nervioso*  
Leo: Donnie, eres un sucio pervertido 7-7  
Donnie: see... ya lo sé nwnU andando *le tiende una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse*  
Leo: Donnie... me tratas como si ya estuviera discapacitado... -u- *sonríe; aceptando la ayuda*  
Donnie: y tal vez lo estés 7w7  
Leo: ah... Emm... P-Pablito clavó un clavito en la calva de un calvito sin que se lengüe la traba sin que se trabe la lengua *comenzó a cantar, nervioso por la suposición*  
Donnie: jajaja, ven, ya no seas maricotas *lo carga tipo princesa*  
Leo: n-no... ¡Oye! ¡No soy maricotas!  
Donnie: ¿ah, no? *Caminando a su laboratorio* ¿Entonces?  
Leo: s-soy marica... n-nada mas -o-  
Donnie: *estalla en carcajadas* de acuerdo marica *se carcajea de nuevo* no trates de sacarle vuelta al asunto... *llega al laboratorio* iré por Mikey... espero que aun no esté dormido... *sale*

Momentos antes:  
Leo: n-no... ¡Oye! ¡No soy maricotas!  
Donnie: ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?  
Mikey: ... *escondido detrás de una pared* *piensa: ¡¿Por qué MÍ novio está cargando al IDIOTA de mi hermano mayor?!* *Enojado*

Actualidad:  
Donnie: *apenas iba caminando hacia su destino, por la cocina, hasta que sintió que le taparon la boca con algo, lo adentraron a ella y lo amarraron a una silla* ¡Mhh!  
Mikey: ¡Shh! Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí  
Donnie: ¿Mhh?  
Mikey: bien Donatello... ¿Qué hacías cargando a Leonardo hacia tu laboratorio? *Dijo esto con total sensualidad en su voz*  
Donnie: ¡Mhhmmhh!  
Mikey: ah... lo siento... permíteme quitarte el pañuelo de tu boca *se acerca a él, se inclina un poco hasta llegar a su boca y le quita el pañuelo con su boca*  
Donnie: *apenas quedó libre de su boca y...* ¡LEONARDO! ¡AYÚDAME!  
Mikey: *se encela* ¡¿Por qué le pides ayuda?!  
Donnie: y-yo...  
Leo: *llega corriendo 2 segundos después de escuchar el grito* ¿Donnie? ¿Qué sucede?  
Mikey: ¡¿Tú que haces aquí?! *mira a Leonardo de manera amenazante*  
Leo: vine a ver qué necesitaba Donatello... ¿Y por qué me ves así? *desconcertado*  
Donnie: ¿Ch-chicos?  
Mikey: escúchame... bobonardo, si te metes con MÍ novio ¡Te las verás conmigo!  
Leo y Donnie: *sorprendidos; nunca habían escuchado hablar así a su hermanito*  
Leo: Oye, ¿Qué te pasa Miguel Ángel? No te permito que me digas de esa manera *mostrando firmeza* ¿Y por qué me dices eso?  
Mikey: ¡HA! ¿Me crees idiota, verdad? ¡Pues no! ¡No lo soy! Y tú lo sabes perfectamente... ¡No te hagas Leonardo!

Con Rafael:  
Rafa: ¡Manzanas de alcantarilla! ¡¿Qué es ese escándalo?! ¡DEJENME DESCANZAR! ¡Si ven que ahora estoy de malas y se les ocurre discutir...! *golpeando la pared para descargar su furia*

En la cocina de nuevo:  
Leo: ¡No tengo ni la más MÍNIMA idea de LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! ¡YA HASTA TE PARECES A RAPHIE~!  
Donnie, Mikey y Rafa: ¡¿QUÉ?! (Si, hasta Rafa escuchó o.o)  
Splinter: ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! *Entra de repente*  
Donnie: ay, que metiche... 7.7  
Splinter: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!  
Donnie: ¡¿Eh?! ¡N-nada... maestro...! *murmura: sordo* 7-7  
Splinter: *para suerte de Donnie, no alcanzó a escuchar lo último que dijo* bien, díganme qué sucede aquí  
Mikey: sensei, Leonardo está tratando de ligarse a Donnie *pone una carita que solo él puede hacer, la cual no se le puede decir "No"*  
Leo: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Es no es verdad, maestro! ¡Donatello sólo trataba de ayudarme para que me hiciera unos análisis porque existe la posibilidad de que quedara encinta! *se tapa la boca inmediatamente*  
Splinter: ... *se aguanta las ganas de reír a carcajadas*  
Donnie: eso es verdad, sensei, existe la probabilidad de que sea cierto...  
Splinter: Donatello... hasta yo sé que eso es imposible, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió sacar esa hipótesis tan... falsa?  
(Yo: Por no decir "Estúpida" o... "Tonta" o...  
Donnie: Bueno ¡YA!  
Yo: :'( )  
Donnie: ¡Oah! Me ofende maestro...  
Splinter: es la verdad... hijo mío  
Donnie: entonces dígame que es esto *le muestra una noticia que imprimió de internet*  
Splinter: *la lee* sólo son noticias falsas para hacerse "Famosos"  
Mikey: ¡Pues yo sí creo en eso!  
Todos los presentes: *se le quedan viendo raro al de antifaz naranja*

Con Raphie~:  
Rafa: *pegado a la puerta* bueno, supongo que es un buen momento para ir a comer... romper un poco la pared de tu cuarto si da hambre *sale, con la furia baja, y con el estómago vacío, ah, y desconcertado por las palabras de su hermano de antifaz azul*

Con el gatito del cereal w:  
TigerClaw: *en la sala de Destructor, hincado* maestro... Bradford, Xever y yo necesitamos atacar a las tortugas... no podemos esperar más  
Destructor: *apunta al cuello del tigre con sus cuchillas* escucha... TigerClaw... te contraté para que acataras MIS ÓRDENES, no para que me dijeras que hacer  
TigerClaw: disculpe maestro... de verdad, discúlpeme... *no lo demostraba... pero estaba asustado*  
Destructor: ¡No me interesan tus disculpas! Y ya no atacaremos más a ellos  
TigerClaw: ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! P-PERO... ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESE CAMBIO TAN REPENTINO DE-...?!  
Destructor: ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TE PROHIBO QUE ME LEVANTES LA VOZ, Y NO TE INCUMBE EL POR QUÉ CAMBIÉ DE OPINIÓN!  
TigerClaw: H-hai... sensei...  
Destructor: ¡LÁRGATE! *Apuntando hacia fuera de su sala*  
TigerClaw: Sí, maestro *se levanta y sale*

Fuera de la sala de trono:  
Rahzar: al parecer no tuviste tanto éxito... *suelta una risita burlona*  
TigerClaw: GRRR... ¡CÁLLATE Y ENTRA TÚ A CONVENCERLO A VER SI PUEDES!  
FishFace: Aww, el gatito está enojado, que alguien le traiga su lechita *ríe*  
TigerClaw: ¡Recuerda que también como pescado! ¡Y si no lo he hecho es porque no quiero recibir un castigo por parte de Destructor! ¡PERO PUEDO ARRIESGARLO TODO Y COMERTE! *se retira a su habitación*  
Rahzar: ¡Jajaja! ¡Eres sushi comido! ¡Jajaja!  
FishFace: ¡Cállate perro! ~  
Rahzar: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!  
FishFace: ¡N-no... n-nada! *Corre*  
Rahzar: ¡Estúpido pescado! ¡Vuelve acá, rollo de arroz! *Lo persigue*

¿A alguien le apetece ver cómo se comen a un pez con cara? Ni modo que sin... :v Pues no, a nadie le gusta eso ^¬^ mejor vamos con otras personitas... ¡Ejem! Mutantes, dije mutantes o.o... bueno, mutante...

Después de rato...:  
Splinter: *en el dojo* *pensando en voz baja: bueno, supongo que eso de mantener una "Relación" con Oroku sí ha mejorado las cosas en cuanto a peleas... supongo que ya es tiempo de decirles a los demás... aunque no sea algo sólido... al menos solo para distracción de él... aunque... no está nada mal -¬-*  
Leo: *entrando ahí* ¿M-maestro? ¿E-escuché... b-bien?  
Splinter: ¡Leonardo! ¿Qué ha-haces aquí... hijo?  
Leo: s-sólo vine a despejar mi mente un poco... después de que Mikey me echara a patadas de la cocina... y de que en parte yo quería irme de ahí... pero... ¿Escuché bien? Usted... ¿Dijo que tenía una relación con Destructor? ¡¿Destructor?! ¡¿Enserio, él?! *Completamente alterado*  
Splinter: Leonardo, cálmate, y... eso... es verdad...  
Leo: *hiperventilando* S-sen-sei...  
Splinter: yo-...  
Leo: *cae al piso, desmayado*  
Splinter: 2 - 0 *suspira* ya son 2 seguidas... espero que despierte pronto... *sale del dojo a la sala en busca de Rafa* Miguel Ángel, ¿Has visto a Rafael?  
Mikey: seguramente en su cuarto *observando televisión y comiendo un trozo de pizza*  
Splinter: muy bien... *dirigiéndose allá con bastón en mano* *llega a su destino y toca la puerta* Rafael...  
Rafa: *murmura: ¿Y ahora qué querrá la rata?* *abre la puerta* ¿Si, señor?  
Splinter: necesito que me ayudes en algo *regresa al dojo*  
Rafa: claro, ¿Por qué no? *Sin expresar emociones* *lo sigue*

En el dojo:  
Rafa: *ve a Leo tirado en el piso* *Susurra: ¿L-leo?* *de inmediato pone un rostro de preocupación*  
Splinter: ese es el problema, Leonardo se desmayó y necesito que lo lleves a su cuarto  
Rafa: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No cuente conmigo, no lo llevaré a su habitación! ¡Y ni intente convencerme!

En la habitación de Leo:  
Rafa: *pensando: estúpida rata, ¿Quién se cree que es para golpearme de esa manera? Maldito randori... ¡Auch!* *deja a Leo en su cama y sale*  
Leo: ¿Rafa? *Despertando poco a poco*  
Rafa: oh ohh... ya va querer jugar... (¿Si conocen este juego?:D supongo que sí, es el de "Las mil preguntas por minuto. By: Your Mother" xD)

En el laboratorio:  
Donnie: muy bien... ahora sé que Mikey pelea mucho mejor cuando está enojado... y al parecer no le importa quién es la persona a la que golpea... eso es tan lindo de su parte -u- ¡Ejem! Ok... al menos la mordida que me dio me sirve de recuerdo :3 ... ¡Agh! Concéntrate, Donatello... ahora... ¿Cómo es que voy a hacer el estudio? Ay Donnie, ¿En qué lío te has metido?

Con TigerClaw 3 y los demás:  
TigerClaw: ¡Tengo que salir a pelear con alguien! ¡No puedo estar así para siempre! *Mostrando sus garras* *escucha un llanto de perro* jeje, eso es música para mis oídos...

Rahzar: ¡Maestro, por favor, tenga piedad, s-sólo era una s-sugerencia!  
Destructor: ¡¿Acaso me vez con cara de que necesito TUS sugerencias?! *cargando al perro-lobo del cuello*  
Rahzar: de hecho... no se le ve la cara por el Kuro Kabuto pero... ¡NIGH!  
Destructor: *ahorcándolo* no sé cómo es que pude contratar a payasos como tú para mi clan...  
FishFace: *entra de colado* ¡Maestro! Dexter Stickman le llama con urgencia  
Destructor: ¡GRR! Dile que iré cuando termine con este perro  
FishFace: enseguida... ¡Y hasta luego, Bradford! ^-^ *Sale*

Luego de un rato, en la habitación del perrillo:  
TigerClaw: ¿Quién es el fracasado ahora? ¿Eh, Rahzar? ¡Jaja!  
Rahzar: GRRR si pudiera acabaría contigo en un ins-...  
TigerClaw: pero NO puedes; enserio, ¡Este es tu mejor récord de palizas recibidas en una semana! Yo no sé cuál es tu secreto... ¡Oh! Espera, sí sé... es siendo un perro muy, pero muy tonto *carcajeándose a más no poder*  
Rahzar: búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero esto no se acaba aquí  
TigerClaw: ¡Uy sí, que miedo, mira como mis pelos se erizan! ¡Ja! ¡Tú no espantas ni a una mosca!  
Rahzar: pero a Xever sí... y también a la tortuga de naranja  
TigerClaw: ... *se pone en su rinconcito emo, en pose de luto* tenías que recordarlas...  
Rahzar: *suspira* haaaah... gatos... yo no los entiendo  
FishFace: Hey, ¿Qué hacen? *Colado de nuevo*  
Rahzar: ¿A ti quién te habló?  
FishFace: oh... nadie... ¿No puedo venir cuando yo quiera o qué? ¡La sala es de todos!  
Rahzar: estás en mi cuarto, wey ~_~  
FishFace: e-e-es igual... *sonríe con nerviosismo*  
TigerClaw: *sale de su anterior posición* saben... ustedes 2 hacen muy bonita pareja  
FishFace y Rahzar: ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡RETRÁCTATE AHORA MISMO!  
TigerClaw: ¿Pero por qué? Si Xever está de acuerdo con esto  
FishFace: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!  
TigerClaw: ¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y por qué tan ruborizado, eh?  
Rahzar: *estalla en carcajadas*  
FishFace: vaya, a pesar de que se supone que tenemos una vida oscura... "Disfrutamos" la vida ~_~  
TigerClaw: ¡Jaja! ¿A qué viene eso, mi alimento?  
FishFace: oh, a nada...  
Rahzar: yo sí sé a qué vino eso...  
TigerClaw: ¿De verdad? Y creer que eres un perro estúpido ¡Ja!  
Rahzar: *gruñe* lo comentó para cambiar de tema  
TigerClaw: ¿Ah, sí? D-digo... sí es cierto... sabes pescadito, no te va a funcionar  
Rahzar: ay, anda ven, dame un besito *acercándose a Xever*  
FishFace: ¡Bluaghr! ¡Ni loco! *Sale huyendo... de nuevo*  
TigerClaw: COBARDE  
Rahzar: *lo persigue... otra vez* *con voz de mujer* ¡Ven, mi amor! ¡Dame un besito! ¡Muack!  
TigerClaw: ¡Jajaja! *en el suelo, retorciéndose de risa*

Con el del casco... ¡Ejem! K-kuro... Kuro Kabuto :v  
Destructor: *en el laboratorio de Pingster Starkman* ¿Qué quieres, Baxter?  
Baxter: (aún es humano) maestro Destructor, el kraang informa que Leonardo, el "Hijo" de la rata, es el-... ¡NIGH!  
Destructor: *otra víctima, lo ahorca* te prohíbo que le llames así *lo suelta*  
Baxter: c-como de-see... maestro ¡Cof, cof! Bueno, Leonardo es el ¡Cof! Culpable de la ¡Cof! Mutación de ¡Cof!  
Destructor: ¡HABLA BIEN!  
Baxter: es el culpable de la mutación de Karai ¡Cof, cof, cof!  
Destructor: ¡¿QUÉ?!

_**Continuará...**_

_(Muy bien, ¿Qué les pareció?:D ¡Dios! ¡3 Meses y 12 días! u_u pero ya, actualicé! Eso es lo que cuenta... v-verdad? Bueno, confieso {Aunque tal vez ya lo sabían} que ya tenía escritos los capítulos del 1 al 15... O mejor dicho, del 1 al 13, y pues si se me hacía fácil actualizar pronto... pero pues ya no tengo escritos... Dejemos esto de lado y enserio, ¡Cuéntenme que tal les pareció! ¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué no les gustó? ¿Qué los mató de risa? ¿Qué los aburrió? ¡Y por favor, déjenme un review, por favor! ¡Me motiva mucho! Sí, aunque me tarde, pero como dije, "NO DEJARÉ ESTA HISTORIA ARRUMBADA" por lo que no deben temer nwn. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los mutantes también lloran" ok no :v)_


End file.
